Lifesaver From Future
by Rikka Tatsuko
Summary: Elica yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba membaca masa depannya sendiri. Dan masa depannya membuat Elica mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Gelisah dan takut langsung menguasai sebagian dari diri Elica. Dan karena itu Elica jadi aneh. Kemampuannya memakai 3D Manuver Gear menurun dan ia tidak makan selama beberapa hari. RnR please...
1. Arleigh Elica

**Minna, saya pengen bikin di fandom Shingeki no Kyoujin. Ehm... ini fic pertamaku di fandom Shingeki no Kyoujin. Jadi, kalau rada-rada jelek, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Cuma bisa berharap ad yang read and review cerita ini. Belakangan ini lagi demen ama Shingeki no Kyoujin. Terutama Levi heichou... Pas baca fanfic pair Levi x Mikasa, Levi x Petra, ama Levi x OC (Out Character), jadi banyak ide yang muncul dalam otak saya lalu saya terinspirasi bikin fanfic. Bagi yang baca, nikmati cerita ini ya... hehehe...**

**Ah iya, saya bakal mengambil plot Shingeki no Kyoujin yang episode 14. Tapi, plotnya gk sama semuanya sih. Percakapannya ama plotnya bakal berubah sedikit yang lama-lama jadi melenceng mungkin (kemungkinan ya...).**

**Summary: Ketika pasukan Survey Corps sedang melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding, mereka di kepung banyak titan. Tentu saja pasukan Survey Corps berusaha mengalahkan titan-titan itu. Tapi, di saat mereka mulai kekurangan petarung dan kewalahan menghadapi titan-titan itu, seorang gadis yang memakai baju serba hitam dan berambut nyentrik membantu pasukan Survey Corps menebas sisa titan yang ada tanpa menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear tapi hanya berbekal sebuah katana. "Namaku Arleigh Elica". Siapa itu Elica? Tiba-tiba datang membantu tanpa sebab yang jelas sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan siapa dirinya setelah ditangkap oleh pasukan Survey Corps dan di bawa ke pengadilan. "Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Namaku Arleigh Elica. Aku seorang shinigami. Aku datang dari masa depan untuk membantu kalian para umat manusia". RnR please **

**Title: Life Saver From Future**

**Chapter: 1**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama-sensei. Kecuali OC dan plot yang berubah juga percakapan yang berubah.**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin), typo (mungkin), kata-kata yang belum sempurna, plot yg kurang bagus, mengandung beberapa kata ambigu, dan lain-lain.**

**Pair: Levi x OC**

* * *

**CRASSHH**

**CRASSHH**

**CRASSHH**

Hanya terdengar suara pedang 3D Manuver Gear yang berhasil memotong tengkuk titan di sana sini. Tebak siapa yang sedang bertarung? Yup, pasukan Survey Corps sedang melakukan ekspedisi. Bertarung dengan titan-titan diluar dinding demi mendapat informasi tentang titan juga untuk melindungi umat manusia. Sudah banyak anggota Survey Corps yang gugur dalam ekspedisi kali ini. Survey Corps mulai kewalahan juga kekurangan petarung untuk menghadapi sisa titan yang ada.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kita tidak pernah melawan titan sebanyak ini sebelumnya" ucap seorang petarung.

"Kita sudah kekurangan orang juga kewalahan menghadapi titan-titan ini" ucap petarung yang lain.

Sementara itu, kita lihat Squad Levi. Mereka juga masih bertarung melawan titan-titan kelas 10 meter di sekitar mereka. Apakah mereka juga kewalahan? Tentu saja. Manusia punya batas kekuatan juga kan? Termasuk Humanity Strongest Soldier sekalipun. Akhirnya, mereka berkumpul di satu tempat tinggi untuk meminta keputusan sang heichou.

"Bagaimana ini, Heichou? Mereka terlalu banyak untuk dibantai. Apa kita harus mundur?" tanya satu-satunya perempuan di Squad Levi, Petra Ral.

"Kita takkan mundur sampai dapat perintah mundur" kata Levi dengan intonasi datar.

"Tapi kita sudah kekurangan orang untuk bertarung melawan titan-titan ini" ucap Erd Gin.

Squad Levi terkepung oleh beberapa titan kelas 7-10 meter. Semuanya Panik kecuali Levi. Ia terlihat mengganti mata pisaunya, bersiap untuk bertarung lagi. Sebagai Humanity Strongest Soldier, ia tidak membiarkan dirinya menyerah di saat seperti ini. Anak buah Levi juga melakukan hal yang sama walau sebenarnya mereka panik. Mereka kembali bertarung. Semuanya berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga sampai mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kalian berjuang dengan keras ya..." ucap suara itu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Auruo Bossard. Anak buah Levi yang mencoba meniru Levi tapi kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tidak mirip.

"Sekarang kalian santai saja. Biar aku yang urus sisa titan-titan ini" dari suara ini, mereka bisa mengkonfirmasi kalau suara yang mereka dengar adalah suara perempuan.

Dari atas, muncul seorang perempuan. Dia langsung mendarat di bagian tengkuk salah satu titan yang sedang menghadapi Petra. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah katana lalu menebas tengkuk titan itu. Petra yang baru saja ingin menyerang titan itu langsung berhenti. Ia tidak melihat dengan jelas siapa perempuan yang sudah membantunya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Petra. Ia dibantu oleh perempuan itu. Tapi tidak untuk Levi yang sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama perempuan yang sedang membantai titan kelas 7 meter yang sedang dilawan Gunther dan Erd.

"Heichou" Eren Jaeger, prajurit yang baru bergabung dengan Squad Levi datang ke arahnya. "Bala bantuan datang" ucapnya.

"Tidak. Kau salah" ucap Levi masih dengan intonasi datar.

"Eh?" Eren terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Coba kau pikir baik-baik, Eren. Bala bantuan tidak mungkin datang sendiri dan berpakaian serba hitam begitu. Di tambah lagi, aku tidak ingat ada perempuan berambut se-nyentrik itu di Survey Corps" kata Levi. Fokus matanya tidak berubah. Masih tetap memperhatikan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tidak hanya membantu Squad Levi. Ia juga membantu Erwin dan Hanji hingga semua titan yang mengepung pasukan Survey Corps kalah. Jika Erwin, Levi, dan Hanji menghitung, mereka tau berapa banyak titan yang sudah dikalahkan perempuan itu dalam sekejap. Apalagi perempuan itu membantai titan sebanyak itu sendirian. Mungkin jumlahnya hampir menyaingi Auruo yang rekornya membantai 39 titan sendirian dan 9 titan secara berkelompok.

"Heichou, signal untuk berkumpul sudah ditembakkan" lapor Gunther Schultz. Salah satu anak buah Levi juga.

"Hn. Kita berkumpul sekarang" suruh Levi. Mereka pun segera menuju tempat signal ditembakkan.

.

.

**Livesaver From Future**

.

.

Mereka telah berkumpul. Erwin meminta Levi dan Hanji untuk berkumpul sebentar. Ia bermaksud mengadakan rapat tentang perempuan yang baru saja menyelamatkan pasukan Survey Corps. Tentu saja rapat ini dipimpin oleh Erwin selaku ketua pasukan Survey Corps. Dan tepat saat ini, rapat mereka baru saja akan dimulai dengan kalimat pembuka dari Erwin.

"Aku tau ini rapat yang cukup mendadak apalagi kita rapat di teritorial titan. Tapi aku janji rapat ini tidak akan lama. Aku ingin membahas tentang perempuan yang membantu kita melawan titan tadi. Apa di antara kalian ada yang melihat wajahnya atau rambutnya mungkin?" tanya Erwin.

"Aku melihatnya. Rambut panjang dengan warna yang cukup nyentrik. Berpakaian serba hitam dan mengalahkan titan hanya berbekal sebuah pedang. Tanpa peralatan 3D Manuver Gear" ucap Levi yang duduk paling dekat dengan Erwin.

"Apa dia ada dalam pasukan kita selama ini?" tanya Erwin. Wajar saja. Pasukan Survey Corps sangat banyak. Tidak mungkin Erwin ingat semuanya. Manusia juga punya batas dalam mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak. Rasanya perempuan seperti dia tidak pernah ada di pasukan Survey Corps" jawab Hanji.

"Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan dia berasal dari cabang militer lain" ucap Levi mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku rasa bukan. Kalau dia dari cabang militer lain, harusnya dia datang dengan peralatan 3D Manuver Gear. Semua umat manusia tau kalau para pasukan tidak akan selamat berada di luar dinding tanpa kuda dan peralatan 3D Manuver Gear. Tapi dia muncul dari atas dan langsung membantai titan-titan itu. Tanpa kuda dan peralatan 3D Manuver Gear" kata Erwin.

"Lalu, kau punya pikiran lain soal perempuan itu?" tanya Hanji.

"Segitu ingin taunya kalian tentang diriku?" suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi. Mereka bertiga siaga sambil mencabut pedang 3D Manuver Gear masing-masing.

"Keluarlah! Tunjukkan dirimu!" suruh Erwin.

"Nee, jangan kasar begitu, Danchou. Aku baru saja mau menunjukkan diri" ucapnya.

Yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan perempuan itu adalah Levi. Ia menatap ke sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya. Benar saja. Perempuan itu sudah ada di sana. Masih dengan pakaian serba hitam, katana yang bertengger di punggungnya. Juga rambut nyentrik-nya yang panjang. Ia sedang bersandar dengan santai di pohon itu.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau membantu kami? Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Erwin.

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu, Danchou. Tapi, biar aku jawab satu per satu. Namaku **Arleigh Elica**. Kenapa aku membantu kalian? Aku tidak punya alasan khusus. Lagipula, kalau mau membantu, tidak perlu alasan khusus kan? Aku takkan bilang aku berasal dari mana. Setidaknya sampai waktunya tepat" ucap perempuan bernama Elica itu.

"Aku mengerti niat baikmu. Tapi ini sama saja dengan mengganggu misi kami. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus menangkapmu dan membawamu ke pengadilan. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Erwin.

"Hah..." Elica menghela nafas. "Apa harus? Aku hanya membantu kalian. Dan kalian menganggap itu mengganggu misi. Lagipula, apa yang patut di adili dalam peristiwa ini? Tidak bisakah kalian rahasiakan ini dari yang lain?" ucapnya.

"Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan. Umat manusia selalu mengetahui segalanya. Lagipula, tidak ada keuntungannya menyembunyikan ini dari umat manusia" kata Levi dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Elica.

"Kami akan menangkapmu secara paksa" ucap Erwin.

"Hee... Jadi kalian bertiga mau melawanku? ***Sasuga**..." Elica menyeringai tipis.

3 orang dengan pangkat berbeda ini pun maju. Elica segera mencabut pedangnya lalu meloncat ke atas pohon. Kontan mereka kaget. Bagaimana bisa manusia (setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan tentang Elica) meloncat ke atas pohon tanpa menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear? Mereka mulai menarik kesimpulan kalau Elica bukan manusia biasa. Bisa saja Elica seperti Eren yang bisa berubah jadi titan. Hingga kekuatannya tidak wajar sebagai seorang manusia.

Levi mengaitkan pasak pada dahan pohon yang sedang menjadi tempat berdiri Elica lalu naik ke atas. Siap menebas Elica dengan pedang 3D Manuver Gear-nya. Tapi tebasan Levi dapat ditahan dengan pedang Elica. Di saat Elica sedang sibuk dengan Levi, di belakangnya, Hanji siap menebas pedangnya ke arah kaki Elica untuk melumpuhkannya supaya tidak bisa bergerak.

Hanya saja, Elica bisa membaca gerakan Hanji. Ia mengucap sebuah mantra yang asing di pendengaran mereka. Sebuah kipas muncul lalu menahan serangan Hanji. Sekali lagi mereka dibuat kaget. Senjata Elica bukan hanya sebuah pedang. Tapi juga sebuah kipas. Nah, sekarang, bagaimana mereka akan menangkap Elica? Di saat-saat kaget itu, ternyata Erwin tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh kemunculan senjata baru Elica. Ia menyerang Elica dengan resiko serangannya mungkin saja mengenai Levi dan Hanji.

Elica tergores lengannya. Ia meloncat berpindah ke dahan pohon lain lalu menatap lukanya. Ia kemudian memposisikan pedang dan kipasnya. Mereka menduga kalau kipas itu adalah alat pertahanannya. Tak lama kemudian, Squad Levi, juga Eren dan kawan-kawan yang mendengar keributan datang dan kaget dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Atasan mereka sedang melawan perempuan yang tadi menolong mereka. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Heichou, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bertarung dengannya? Biarkan kami membantu" ucap Eren.

"Tahan disitu, kalian" ucap Elica. "Kalian menyerang seorang perempuan secara berkelompok. Bukankah itu sama sekali tidak gentle? Aku sudah cukup kewalahan menghadapi atasan kalian. Jika kalian berani bergerak, aku takkan ragu untuk memberi kejutan pada ka-" ucapannya berhenti.

Hoo... Ternyata di saat perhatian Elica terfokus pada anggota Squad-nya, Levi mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat Elica pingsan lalu menangkapnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sepertinya Levi harus berterima kasih pada anggota Squad-nya nanti. Ia membopong Elica seperti karung beras lalu segera menuju ke Erwin.

'Dia lebih ringan dari tampilannya' batin Levi.

"Kerja bagus, Levi. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali. Semuanya cepat berkemas. Kita kembali ke desa" suruh Erwin.

"Baik" jawab semuanya kecuali Levi dan Hanji.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

'Gelap'

Kata itu adalah hal pertama yang Elica pikirkan ketika dia sadar. Ia terduduk lalu melihat kesekeliling. Sekarang dia tau ada di mana dia sekarang. Di mana lagi kalau bukan penjara? Terlihat dari jeruji besi yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar. Ia ingat terakhir ia masih ada di hutan. Bertarung dengan 3 orang kuat dengan pangkat berbeda. Kemudian bantuan mereka datang lalu semuanya gelap. Mereka pasti memanfaatkan kesempatannya saat sedang lengah. Membuatnya pingsan dan membawanya ke sini.

Elica juga merasa ada yang membatasi gerakan tangannya. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya. Di pergelangan tanganya, terpasang borgol yang terhubung ke dindig penjara itu. Elica mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah terperangkap di penjara masih saja diborgol. Kira-kira siapa yang punya ide untuk memborgolnya seperti ini. Lamunan Elica buyar karena ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari kejauhan disertai derap kaki yang mendekat ke penjara. Ternyata yang datang adalah orang yang menangkapnya. Erwin Smith, dan Levi.

"Coba lihat siapa yang datang" ucap Elica sambil menyeringai tipis. Hampir tidak terlihat.

"Sudah sadar rupanya" ucap Levi.

"Jadi? Aku ada di mana?" tanya Elica. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau ada di mana. Tapi, ia sengaja bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau berada di penjara bawah tanah. Saat ini kau berada dalam tahanan kepolisian militer" ucap Erwin.

"Lho? Bukankah kalian yang menangkapku? Kenapa aku diserahkan ke Kepolisian Militer?" tanya Elica.

"Memang kami yang menangkapmu. Tapi, soal hukum, itu merupakan tugas Kepolisian Militer. Barusan, kami mendapat izin untuk melihatmu" kata Erwin. Ia memperlihatkan pedang dan kipas milik Elica. Membuat si pemilik benda tersebut kaget.

"Sejak kapan kalian mengambilnya?" tanya Elica.

"Sejak kau pingsan. Tenang saja. Akan aku kembalikan nanti" ucap Erwin.

"Jadi, kau masih belum mau bicara dari mana asalmu?" tanya Levi.

"Aku akan bicara. Setidaknya sampai saatnya tepat. Dan kau akan segera tau kapan aku bicara" kata Elica.

"Kau bisa membunuh titan dengan hanya berbekal sebuah pedang. Aku berencana menyuruh Hanji untuk meneliti bahan pedang ini. Sepertinya kau membuat pedang seolah-olah kau sudah tau bahan apa yang cocok untuk membuat pedang yang bisa membunuh titan" kata Erwin.

"Pedang itu memang dibuat untuk menebas apapun. Termasuk titan" kata Elica.

"Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau tau tentang titan-titan itu" ucap Levi.

"Levi, kita sudah sepakat bahwa dia memang tidak berbohong. Masih banyak hal yang belum kita ketahui. Tapi untuk saat ini, kurasa hal paling penting adalah menyelidiki apa sebenarnya niatmu" kata Erwin.

"Niat?" gumam Elica.

"Kenapa kau membantu kami?" tanya Levi.

"Apa sebenarnya niatmu?" tanya Erwin.

"Kau mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, Heichou. Aku tidak punya alasan khusus untuk membantu kalian. Kalian berjuang begitu keras melawan titan-titan ini. Tujuannya untuk mendapat kebebasan umat manusia kan? Juga untuk mengetahui kelemahan titan selain di tengkuk. Mana mungkin aku diam saja melihat kalian berjuang begitu keras? Ya aku tau kalian tidak selemah itu. Tapi, kalian sudah dalam keadaan terjepit waktu itu. Bisa-bisa semua pasukan Survey Corps tewas di makan titan-titan itu" jawab Elica santai.

"Selain itu, kami punya tujuan lain melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding kali ini. Kami berlatih supaya kami bisa merebut kembali Distrik Shiganshina di dinding Maria. Dibutuhkan upaya yang besar untuk menutup gerbang yang jebol itu. Di rumah salah satu prajurit kami, Eren Jeager, terdapat ruang bawah tanah. Disana-" perkataan Erwin dipotong oleh Elica.

"Kalian menduga ruang bawah tanah itu menyimpan rahasia bangsa titan kan?" tanya Elica sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan untuk merebut dinding Maria kembali, kami akan membutuhkan kekuatan titan Eren. Sepertinya takdir kita ada pada 1 titan itu. Titan Kolosal dan Titan Armor. Ada kemungkinan mereka sama seperti Eren" lanjut Erwin.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahu semua hal ini, Danchou? Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Elica.

"Kalau kau memang membantu kami, maka aku harus memberitahu hal ini padamu. Soal Titan Kolosal dan Titan Armor akan ku beritahu lebih lanjut lagi nanti kalau kami sudah memenangkanmu dalam persidangan nanti" kata Erwin.

Elica berpikir sejenak. Jika Survey Corps memenangkannya, maka ia bisa menjalankan tugasnya lagi yaitu membantu melawan titan hingga umat manusia memperoleh kebebasannya. Tapi, jika Survey Corps berpikir kalau dia membantu tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka mereka tidak akan memenangkannya dalam persidangan. Ia pun mendapat ide. Bagaimana cara agar Survey Corps memenangkannya di pengadilan.

"Aku bisa membantu. Kalau kalian mau" ucap Elica.

"Kunci dalam misteri ini adalah niatmu. Kalau niatmu buruk, maka tidak ada artinya kami memenangkanmu di persidangan. Lebih baik kau diserahkan ke Kepolisian Militer" kata Erwin.

"Benarkah? Kalian tetap akan menyerahkanku ke Kepolisian Militer walaupun aku tau rahasia dari bangsa titan itu?" tanya Elica sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa katamu?" Erwin kaget.

"Ya. Dari apa yang kau beritahu tadi, aku bisa menarik beberapa hipotesa. Dan jika aku mempelajari titan ini lebih dalam lagi, aku bisa tau rahasia bangsa titan. Bagaimana mereka muncul? Apa titik kelemahan mereka yang lain selain tengkuk? Semua pertanyaan kalian bisa terjawab setelah rahasia titan terbuka. Rahasia itu adalah kunci untuk membebaskan umat manusia dari kesengsaraan ini. Dan aku bisa menjamin akan membuka rahasia titan itu sebelum kalian merebut kembali Distrik Shiganshina" kata Elica.

"Jawab dia, bajingan. Apa maumu?" tanya Levi. Kata-kata kasarnya keluar juga.

"Khuhuhu... Mauku cuma satu. Membantu pasukan Survey Corps melawan titan hingga umat manusia memperoleh kebebasannya. Tapi, untuk itu, sepertinya aku harus bergabung dengan Survey Corps. Supaya aku tidak dianggap mengganggu misi kalian lagi" ucap Elica. Manik abu-abu milik Levi berkilat.

"Hoo... Boleh juga" hening sejenak sampai Levi berjalan menuju jeruji besi di depannya. "Erwin, aku yang akan mengurus anak ini. Tolong sampaikan hal ini ke supervisorku. Jangan salah paham. Aku juga tak 100% percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan. Kalau sampai nanti dia berkhianat, akan ku bunuh dia tanpa ragu. Orang-orang atas pasti tidak akan mengeluh soal itu. Tidak ada yang cocok untuk melakukan tugas ini selain aku. Aku akan memasukkanmu jadi bagian dari Survey Corps" ucap Levi.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari Elica terkurung di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia melakukan sesuatu. Hanya saja tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga. Kini ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dan ia langsung mendengar para penjaga yang sedang bergosip. Elica tertawa dalam hati. Laki-laki juga bisa bergosip. Ia baru tau tentang hal itu. Karena biasanya, yang suka bergosip adalah perempuan kan?

"Penyelamat apanya? Rakyat biasa selalu bertindak sesuka hati mereka. Gadis ini cuma mengacaukan misi Survey Corps saja. Membantu apanya? Aku yakin dia punya tujuan lain. Pamer kekuatan saja. Mentang-mentang bisa membunuh titan dengan 1 pedang. Dan aku juga yakin kalau rahasia bangsa titan yang dia katakan cuma omong kosong supaya Survey Corps memenangkan dia di persidangan nanti" kata salah satu penjaganya.

"Mereka bahkan akan mencoba memanfaatkannya untuk menghasut para pemberontak untuk melawan distrik. Sebagai polisi, kita harus menyingkirkan gadis itu sebelum itu sampai terjadi" ucap penjaga yang lainnya.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan orang-orang gila di Pasukan Survey Corps itu sampai menghasutnya" Elica awalnya tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ia tau. 'Menarik' batinnya. Sementara itu, kita lihat Erwin-danchou. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Komandan Pixis di dinding.

"Pixis, beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa tak selayaknya, anda sebagai Komandan Pasukan Gerbang, berbicara secara diam-diam dengan saya yang merupakan Komandan Pasukan Survey Corps" kata Erwin.

"Hm, kau memang kaku seperti yang dikabarkan. Kita dulunya mungkin hanya berpapasan saat berjalan-jalan. Tapi sekarang kita benar-benar berjalan bersama. Kita bahkan sampai berbincang-bincang. Apa kau sudah dengar kabar kalau Kepolisian Militer juga mengincar gadis itu?" tanya Pixis.

"Ya. Saya mendapat kabar itu kemarin. Akan diadakan persidangan" jawab Erwin.

"Sidang untuk memutuskan siapa yang mendapatkan gadis itu dipercayakan pada Zacklay" kata Pixis.

"Zacklay? Yang anda maksud Komandan Tertinggi Dallis Zacklay?" tanya Erwin.

"Beliau adalah orang yang membawahi 3 pasukan utama: Kepolisian Militer, Pasukan gerbang, dan Pasukan pengawas. Saat membuat keputusan, beliau selalu memakai 1 metode: analisa untung rugi segi biaya. Tidak peduli itu akan menguntungkan atau merugikan bagi keseluruhan umat manusia yang mana berarti beliau juga tidak akan ragu membunuh gadis itu di persidangan nanti bila itu adalah keputusan akhirnya. Aku takkan mengizinkannya membunuh gadis itu. Tapi sayangnya tak sedikit orang digerbangku yang ragu dengannya" ucap Pixis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil.

"Jadi setelah aku menceritakannya padamu, kau juga menceritakannya pada orang gerbangmu?" tanya Erwin. Ia memang sudah menceritakan semunya pada Pixis sebelumnya.

"Yang jelas saat ini aku menentang opini pihak kepolisian. Apa menurutmu kau bisa menang di persidangan nanti?" tanya Pixis.

"Iya. Saya juga sudah mempersiapkan 1 rencana cadangan. Tapi pelaksanaannya sangat bergantung pada jalannya proses persidangan nanti" jawab Erwin.

"Jadi kau berencana bertindak secara dingin?" tanya Pixis.

"Kami pasukan pengawas sudah terbiasa merasakan dinginnya saat bekerja di luar dinding" ucap Erwin.

"Hahahaha kau tidak sekaku yang terlihat. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku jalan-jalan, Kolonel Smith" Pixis pun pergi.

Sekarang kita lihat Eren dan teman-temannya. Mereka sedang makan di Head Quarter sambil membicarakan sidang yang akan diadakan nanti sore. Ya sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan bukan sidangnya. Tapi orang yang akan disidang. Mereka cukup penasaran siapa gadis yang sudah membantu mereka itu. Atasan mereka hanya berkata kalau gadis itu bernama Arleigh Elica. Mereka tidak memberitahu hal lain tentang gadis itu. Entah karena mereka kekurangan informasi atau mereka memang merahasiakan ini.

"Kira-kira Elica akan disidangkan untuk apa ya? Aku rasa dia tidak bersalah sama sekali. Malah dia berbuat baik dengan membantu kita kan?" tanya Eren.

"Mungkin mereka akan memutuskan apakah Elica perlu hidup atau mati. Walau dia membantu kita, itu sama saja dia mengganggu misi. Karena Elica bukan pasukan Survey Corps tapi dia malah membantu Survey Corps. Dia juga bisa dibilang aneh. Mengalahkan titan dengan berbekal sebuah pedang. Tidak menggunakan peralatan 3D Manuver Gear. Kemunculannya di anggap misterius karena dia bukan orang dari dinding ini. Namanya tidak ada dalam daftar penduduk" ucap Armin Arlert, sahabat Eren.

"Jadi, Elica itu berasal dari luar dinding?" tanya Mikasa Ackerman, anak yang diadopsi keluarga Jeager.

"Dia pasti orang paling bebas di dunia ini" ucap Eren dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku harap Survey Corps memenangkan Elica di persidangan nanti. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya" ucapnya lagi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Levi masuk ke ruang makan. Semuanya langsung memberi hormat dan mengucapkan selamat siang padanya. Levi hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di meja tempat anggota Squadnya berkumpul. Sebelum makan, ia memanggil Armin, Eren, dan Mikasa. Meminta mereka untuk hadir di persidangan yang akan diadakan nanti sore. Mereka hanya bisa menurut walau mereka tidak mengerti kenapa mereka diminta hadir di persidangan. Tapi sepertinya mereka diminta untuk hadir sebagai saksi.

Lalu kita kembali ke Elica. Ia sedang duduk di kasurnya. Ia mulai bosan berada di ruang bawah tanah. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dan sekarang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meminta air dan pergi ke toilet. Ia sudah lakukan itu berulang-ulang sampai 2 orang penjaga yang menjaga penjaranya mulai jengkel dengan Elica.

"Oi! sadar dengan situasimu, dasar gadis aneh" omelnya.

'Gadis aneh? Humph... kurasa mereka memang tak salah. Tapi apa aku salah sampai mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini? Ya, mungkin karena aku belum memberitahu siapa diriku. Manusia atau bukan dan berasal dari mana diriku. Aku yakin mereka akan memberiku banyak pertanyaan nanti. Aku harusnya bersyukur masih dibiarkan hidup. Hah... kira-kira Survey Corps sedang apa ya sekarang? Mengisengi mereka pasti akan terasa seru' tiba-tiba, ia mengingat perkataan Erwin.

**"Sebaiknya aku perlu lebih sabar menunggu. Kita perlu mengatasi beberapa hal"**

'Sudah berapa hari ya sejak itu berlalu? Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di luar sana ya? Aku tak akan menjalani hidup seperti ini terus kan? Kalau aku terus seperti ini, aku akan kabur' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka disertai derap kaki yang mendekat seperti waktu itu. Kira-kira siapa yang akan muncul? Erwin kah? Levi kah? Ia berharap Levi yang datang karena ia baru saja mendapat ide untuk mengisengi Levi. Hanya saja, harapannya putus begitu melihat yang datang bukanlah Levi. Melainkan Hanji. Perempuan yang melawannya di hutan bersama Erwin dan Levi. Dan harus Elica akui kalau kemunculan Hanji yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Elica. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tak merasa badanmu kotor? Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini" Hoo... Hanji tidak sendiri. dia datang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. "Tapi, kau harus menggunakan ini dulu" Hanji menyodorkan sebuah borgol.

'Masih harus diborgol?! Tanganku bisa dibuat pegal oleh borgol itu. Sialan, siapa yang punya ide memborgol sih?' protes Elica dalam hati.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong. Sambil berjalan, Hanji mengobrol dengannya. Banyak hal dia katakan. Termasuk hasil penelitiannya terhadap pedang Elica. Dari bentuk, bahan, berat, dan lain-lain. Katanya hasil penelitian pedang itu akan dilaporkan di pengadilan nanti. Elica hanya mendengarkan. Ia tidak keberatan kalau penelitian pedangnya akan dilaporkan. Selama pedangnya dikembalikan lagi setelah itu. Hanji juga tak lupa memperkenalkan diri. Juga memperkenalkan laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang melakukan hal aneh. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Elica.

"Aku adalah anggota pasukan pengawas, Mayor Hanji Zoe. Dia adalah rekanku, Mayor Mike Zacarias" ucap Hanji memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit jengkel.

"Ah, memang sudah kebiasaan. Dia selalu membau seseorang yang baru dikenalnya lalu menertawainya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu. Namun dia cukup kompeten menjadi seorang Mayor" kata Hanji.

'Orang ini cukup aneh. Harusnya kapan-kapan kau melakukan penelitian terhadapnya' batin Elica.

"Oh, kita mengobrol cukup lama sampai tak terasa sudah tiba. Ya, aku rasa kau sudah tau apa yang kau hadapi sekarang dari Erwin dan Levi" 2 penjaga dari Kepolisian Militer menyeret Elica masuk. "Kita tidak punya pilihan selain percaya padamu. Semoga berhasil" Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Elica dengar dari Hanji sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ya, kalian tau ruangan apa itu. Ruang persidangan.

Elica melihat ke sekeliling. Ruang persidangan yang cukup bagus dengan gambar klasiknya. Banyak anggota militer yang datang dengan lambang yang berbeda. Tapi lambang yang Elica kenali hanya lambang Survey Corps dan lambang Kepolisian Militer. Karena memang kedua militer itu yang berperan besar di sini. Beberapa rakyat jelata juga hadir dalam persidangan itu.

'Hee... Jadi selama ini aku ditahan di dalam gedung pengadilan?' batin Elica.

"Jangan diam di situ. Maju!" Elica didorong oleh salah satu penjaganya.

"Berlutut" suruh penjaga yang satu lagi. Elica hanya bisa menurut. Toh cepat atau lambat ia akan segera lepas. Penjaga itu memasukkan sebuah tiang ke dalam lubang kecil berbentuk persegi yang ada di belakangnya. Ok, Elica terjebak. Sudah diborgol masih ditambah lagi. Yah, walau tiang itu tidak berbentuk seperti borgol, tapi fungsinya seperti borgol. Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari orang sekitar. Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki masuk.

'Dia hakimnya?' tanya Elica dalam hati. Laki-laki itu meletakkan jubahnya di atas meja lalu duduk sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai. Namamu Arleigh Elica bukan? Kau adalah orang misterius yang membantu pasukan Survey Corps melawan titan pada ekspedisi terakhir mereka. Benar bukan?" tanyanya. Ya, orang itu adalah Dallis Zacklay.

"Benar, Yang Mulia" jawab Elica santai.

"Ini adalah kasus pengecualian. Masalah kau membantu pasukan Survey Corps tidak terkait dengan hukum yang berlaku. Oleh karena itu kami harus mengadakan persidangan. Aku yang akan memberikan keputusan akhirnya. Kita juga harus memutuskan apa kau harus mati atau hidup" ucap Zacklay.

'Sudah aku duga' batin Armin.

'Hidup atau mati? Sepertinya masalahku cukup serius. Ancaman titan benar-benar hebat sampai membuat orang sepertiku saja dicurigai karena sudah membantu pasukan Survey Corps. Ah, jangan-jangan mereka takut kalau aku adalah titan yang menyamar menjadi manusia seperti bocah Jeager itu? Tapi kalau mereka berpikir seperti itu, harusnya mereka juga menganggap aku sekutu. Ya mungkin karena aku tidak dikenal. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu kalau aku dibiarkan hidup' batin Elica.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Zacklay.

"Sama sekali tidak" jawab Elica.

"Aku lega kau bersedia bekerja sama. Aku akan mengatakannya terus terang. Merahasiakan keberadaanmu sudah terbukti merupakan hal yang mustahil. Kalau pun kami membeberkan keberadaanmu ke publik, kami akan menghadapi masalah baru selain masalah para titan itu. Persidangan ini bertujuan untuk memutuskan unit mana yang akan menindak lanjutimu, Kepolisian Militer ataukah Pasukan Pengawas? Pertama, Mari kita dengarkan pendapat dari pihak Kepolisian" ucap Zacklay.

"Baik. Nama saya Nile Dawk, Kepala dari Kepolisian Militer. Rencana yang kami ajukan adalah sebagai berikut: Kami akan mengintrogasi Elica dengan pertanyaan yang kami anggap perlu lalu memusnahkannya secepat mungkin. Dia mungkin memang membantu pasukan Survey Corps melawan titan. Namun dilihat dari karakternya, ada kemungkinan dia bisa memicu pemberontakan nantinya. Sebaiknya dia cepat dimusnahkan. Dengan begitu dia bisa membantu umat manusia dengan cara menghapus keberadaannya yang dianggap berbahaya" ucap Nile.

"Itu tidak perlu!" laki-laki di sebelah Nile menimpali. Melihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia seorang pendeta. "Dia hanya seekor kutu yang berhasil masuk dan menyusup ke dinding Tuhan yang suci. Dia sebaiknya dibunuh sekarang juga!" kata-katanya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau dia adalah seorang pendeta.

"Pendeta Nick, tolong tenang. Mereka sudah datang jauh-jauh. Selanjutnya mari kita dengar pendapat dari pihak pasukan Survey Corps" ucap Zacklay.

"Iya, Yang Mulia. Nama saya Kolonel Erwin Smith, ketua dari Batalyon ke-13 dari pasukan Survey Corps. Rencana yang kami ajukan: Kami akan memasukkan Elica sebagai bagian dari pasukan Survey Corps dan merebut kembali dinding Maria dengan memakai kekuatan dan senjatanya. Hanya itu" ucap Erwin.

'APA-APAAN ITU?! KALAU HANYA DENGAN ITU, PIHAK KEPOLISIAN PASTI MENANG. KALIAN MAU MEMENANGKANKU ATAU MENYERAHKANKU PADA PIHAK KEPOLISIAN SIH?!' jerit Elica dalam hati. 'Ya, kalau pun mereka gagal, aku bisa membuat mereka memenangkanku dengan caraku sendiri' batinnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Zacklay.

"Iya. Dengan memakai kekuatan dan senjatanya, kita berpeluang merebut kembali dinding Maria. Saya yakin hal tersebut adalah prioritas utama" kata Erwin.

"Begitu ya? Ngomong-ngomong, dari arah mana kalian akan mulai melancarkan operasi itu? Pixis, aku yakin gerbang Trost sudah berhasil ditutup" ucap Zacklay.

"Iya. Gerbang itu rasanya tak akan mungkin bisa ditembus lagi" jawab Pixis.

"Kami berniat memulainya dari Calanes di sisi timur. Kami akan mendatangi Shiganshina melalui jalur yang baru" kata Erwin.

"Tunggu! Tidakkah sebaiknya kita menutup semua gerbang yang ada sekarang? Titan Kolosal hanya bisa menghancurkan gerbang! Kalau kita bisa membangun benteng di area itu, mereka tak akan bisa menyerang kita lagi" kata laki-laki di sebelah pendeta Nick. Wakil rakyat jelata kah?

"Diam kau! Dasar boneka para kaum saudagar! Dengan memakai kekuatan dan senjata itu, kita akan bisa kembali ke dinding Maria sekali lagi!" adu mulut pun terjadi.

"Kami sudah muak dengan sikap kalian yang sok pahlawan!"

"Banyak bicara kau, dasar babi. Apa kau pikir para titan itu mau menunggu di luar sampai kalian selesai menutup semua gerbangnya? 'Kami' yang kau maksud tadi apakah teman-teman kecilmu yang juga babi sepertimu? Sadarkah kau kalau rakyat kini kelaparan karena kita sudah kehilangan banyak tempat?" akhirnya Levi buka mulut setelah dari tadi diam.

"Kami cuma merasa kalau kita bisa menutup gerbang-gerbang itu, kita akan selamat"

"Cukup dengan kekurangajaranmu itu! Berani sekali kau berencana melakukan hal itu ke dinding Rose yang suci, yang telah dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan. Kalian padahal melihat jelas-jelas betapa agungnya dinding itu, begitu agungnya sampai di luar pemahaman akal tapi kalian masih tidak sadar juga?!" Pendeta Nick ikut adu mulut.

"Salah sendiri mereka terlalu lama membuat benteng pertahanan untuk dinding-dinding itu" bisik Armin.

"Padahal mereka punya uang dan kemampuan untuk itu" ucap seorang anggota pasukan dinding di dekatnya.

"Kau bicara fitnah!" ucap pendeta Nick.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk pendeta berkhotbah!"

"Apa katamu?!" adu mulut berhenti karena gebrakan kecil dari Zacklay.

"Diam semua. Silahkan berdebat tentang keyakinan dan opini kalian di luar saja. Arleigh, aku tanya kau: Bersediakah kau berjuang sebagai tentara demi kepentingan umat manusia, dengan menggunakan kekuatan dan senjatamu untuk tujuan yang sama?" tanya Zacklay.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah tugasku" ucap Elica santai.

"Ho? Tapi berdasarkan laporan, kau melawan ketika kau ingin ditangkap" ucap Zacklay.

"Itu hanya bentuk perlawanan" ucap Elica mencari alasan.

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari semuanya. Elica melihat ke sekeliling. Banyak yang membuat pemikiran sendiri tentangnya. Dan banyak juga yang menerima pemikiran buatan mereka lalu menuduh yang tidak-tidak padanya. Elica berusaha membela diri. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada yang bisa membelanya. Ia sendiri di sana. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang di sana. Akhirnya Elica jengkel dan ia pun mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kalian salah!" semuanya langsung terdiam. "Kalian salah. Selama ini kalian hanya membuat spekulasi supaya situasinya membuat kalian benar" ucap Elica.

"A-Apa?!"

"Lagipula, kalian sekalipun belum pernah melihat titan! Kenapa kalian harus takut?" tanya Elica. 'Cih... Harusnya aku diam saja. Tapi, mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku harus mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan' batin Elica. Tekadnya sudah kuat.

"Kalau mereka yang memiliki kekuatan tak berjuang lalu siapa lagi?! Kalau kalian begitu takut berjuang demi nyawa kalian sendiri, setidaknya jangan halangi tugasku dan biarkan aku bekerja! Dasar pengecut!" umpat Elica.

"Apa?!"

"Kalian semua diam saja dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya!" teriak Elica pada akhirnya.

Pihak Kepolisian Militer mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk menembak Elica. Tapi di saat itu, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Dan angin kencang itu membuat senjata Kepolisian Militer terbelah 2. Tentu saja mereka terheran-heran. Begitu juga semua yang ada di situ. Levi mencium ada yang tidak beres. Ia menatap Elica. Wajahnya terlihat menyeringai. Levi langsung sadar dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kini pria dengan tinggi 160 cm itu melihat sekeliling. Di tempat duduk khusus rakyat jelata, ada satu orang perempuan berambut merah terang yang memakai tudung hitam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Di tempat Kepolisian Militer, ada satu orang perempuan berambut biru muda dengan tudung hitam yang sama. Lalu di tempat Chuton Heidan (Pasukan gerbang) juga terdapat perempuan berambut ungu. Tentu saja dengan tudung yang sama. Dan di tempat Survey Corps, ada satu lagi perempuan berambut pink keunguan dengan tudung hitam yang sama.

'4 orang' batin Levi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Nile tidak mengerti.

"Ah... Maaf. Kau baru saja berurusan dengan teman-temanku" ucap Elica sambil menyeringai.

4 orang yang Levi lihat tadi langsung berada di depan Elica. Yang berambut biru muda membantu Elica melepaskan borgol yang sedari tadi membuat tangannya harus berada di belakang. Elica langsung melemaskan jari-jarinya begitu lepas. Semua yang ada di sana hanya membatu. Termasuk Survey Corps. Mereka tidak tau kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Mereka tidak tau kalau Elica punya teman. Harusnya Erwin atau Levi menanyakan hal itu saat mereka sedang mengunjungi Elica beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Elica, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Erwin meminta penjelasan.

"Kau mengkhianati kami?" tanya Levi.

"Tenang saja, Danchou, Heichou. Aku hanya mencoba membebaskan diri. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengkhianati kalian" ucap Elica. Nada bicaranya kembali santai seperti tadi.

"Elica" perempuan berambut pink yang tadi memberikan pedang Elica. 'Bukankah pedang itu ada di ruangan Mata Empat sialan sekarang?' batin Levi.

"Semuanya, aku harap kalian tidak bergerak dari tempat kalian dan dengarkan aku baik-baik" Elica menerima pedangnya. Setelah itu, pakaian Elica kembali berubah seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan pasukan Survey Corps. "Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Namaku Arleigh Elica. Aku seorang shinigami. Aku datang dari masa depan untuk membantu kalian para umat manusia" katanya.

"Masa depan?" tanya Eren. Matanya berbinar penasaran.

"Jangan mengarang cerita kau, dasar gadis aneh" ucap Nile.

"Hoo... Aku tanya kalian semua yang ada di sini. Kalian semua percaya masa depan? Aku rasa jawabannya tidak. Kalian sudah terpengaruh oleh ancaman titan-titan di luar sana. Kalian takut sewaktu-waktu titan akan menyerang dan memusnahkan semua umat manusia. Sehingga kalian beranggapan kalau masa depan itu tidak mungkin ada. Apa aku benar?" tanya Elica. Mereka semua diam. "Ternyata aku benar" gumamnya.

"Apa kau punya bukti kalau kau dari masa depan?" tanya Zacklay.

"Aku tau anda akan bertanya, Yang Mulia. Ya, aku punya bukti. Akan aku perlihatkan seperti apa itu masa depan" ucap Elica. Ia mengucapkan mantra. Lalu ilusi langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka sibuk tercengang melihat masa depan. Melihat bagaimana kereta kuda tergantikan dengan mobil. Bagaimana sepeda tergantikan dengan sepeda motor. Bagaimana berkembangnya alat komunikasi. Dan yang paling penting, betapa damainya masa depan. Tidak ada serangan titan sama sekali. Bahkan mahluk itu sama sekali tidak terlihat di masa depan.

"Sekarang kalian sudah lihat seperti apa masa depan itu? Aku yakin kalian mendambakan dunia seperti itu kan?" tanya Elica.

"Dunia kita tidak akan bisa seperti itu" ucap seorang rakyat.

"Untuk itulah kami para shinigami ada di sini. Kami akan membantu kalian membebaskan dunia ini dari titan. Dan setelah itu, kalian tidak akan butuh dinding untuk berlindung lagi. Kalian akan bebas. Menjelajah dunia dan memecahkan semua misteri dunia yang belum diketahui umat manusia selain misteri tentang titan" ucap Elica.

"Kau bercanda. Dengan jumlah orang yang sedikit, mana bisa membebaskan dunia ini dari ribuan bahkan jutaan titan di luar sana?" Nile masih menyangkal.

"Jangan remehkan kami para shinigami. Kami bisa saja membunuh semua orang di sini. Bahkan Humanity Strongest Soldier sekalipun. Tapi, kami tidak akan melakukan itu karena tugas kami para shinigami sebenarnya bukan membunuh. Tapi menuai jiwa. Dengan kata lain, tugas utama kami selain membantu umat manusia adalah mengirim jiwa orang yang sudah mati ke tempat mereka harusnya pergi setelah mati" ucap Elica.

"Lagipula, yang membunuh titan bukan hanya kami. Survey Corps juga membunuh titan untuk mendapat informasi. Dan mereka mendapatkan orang yang punya informasi itu yaitu aku. Karena itu, aku berharap Survey Corps memenangkan aku dalam persidangan ini. Supaya aku dan teman-temanku bisa bergabung dalam Survey Corps dan membantu mereka melawan para titan sampai umat manusia mendapat kebebasannya. Setelah itu kami akan kembali ke masa depan" kata Elica.

"Kami tidak akan sepenuhnya mempercayai kata-katamu. Kalau kau ternyata musuh, bisa jadi masalah untuk kita. Tapi dia tetap bukan tandinganku walau dia bilang dia bisa membunuhku dengan mudah" ucap Levi.

"Tidak masalah kalau Survey Corps tidak percaya pada kami para shinigami. Kami tetap akan menjalankan tugas kami untuk membantu umat manusia" ucap Elica.

"Komandan Tertinggi, saya mau mengajukan ide" Erwin mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa idemu?" tanya Zacklay.

"Elica dan teman-temannya mempunyai kekuatan yang terdiri dari berbagai elemen yang tidak pasti dan tidak kita ketahui. Kekuatannya itu bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau Elica dan teman-temannya diserahkan pada Levi-heichou saja lalu mengirim mereka keluar dinding untuk menjalankan misi?" tanya Erwin.

"Lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang diserahkan ke Levi-heichou. Teman-temanku hanya datang untuk membebaskanku hari ini. Mereka akan segera kembali ke masa depan" kata Elica. Benar saja. Sebuah dimensi terbuka dan teman-teman Elica masuk ke dalamnya. Kembali ke masa depan.

"Elica juga akan menjalankan misi?" tanya Zacklay.

"Iya. Tidak peduli Elica bisa melawan dan membuka rahasia bangsa titan atau tidak. Tidak peduli dia akan berguna bagi umat manusia atau tidak. Tidakkah sebaiknya hal itu diputuskan berdasarkan hasil dari misi nantinya?" tanya Erwin.

"Mengawasi Elica ya... Kau bisa melakukannya, Levi?" tanya Zacklay.

"Aku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah. Masalahnya adalah apakah ada hasilnya atau tidak" kata Levi. Zacklay terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Sudah aku putuskan"

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

"Angin tadi keren sekali. Bagaimana cara temanmu melakukannya?" tanya Hanji antusias.

"Dengan mengucapkan mantra" jawab Elica.

"Mantra? Apa shinigami juga seorang penyihir?" tanya Hanji lagi.

"Ehm... Tidak juga" ucap Elica.

"Maaf aku melakukan itu tadi. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, kami mendapatkanmu kan" Erwin menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan menjalankan misi di luar dinding. Tugas Survey Corps memang begitu kan? Lagipula, aku juga harus menjalankan tugasku untuk menghabisi semua titan yang ada di dunia ini" kata Elica.

"Kita berhasil mengeluarkan kartu As kita di saat-saat genting. Kedatanganmu ke dunia ini dibayar dengan hasil yang kita dapatkan" Erwin berjongkok di depan Elica yang sedang dalam posisi duduk di sofa. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak sabar bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Elica" ucap Erwin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mohon bantuannya" Elica bersalaman dengan Erwin. Tiba-tiba, Levi duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Elica kaget. "M-Mau apa kau?" tanya Elica.

"Kau tidak keberatan ada dalam pengawasanku?" tanya Levi.

"Sama sekali tidak. Memang dari awal mauku seperti itu" jawab Elica.

"Aku lega mendengarnya" gumam Levi. Elica hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah... aku tidak sabar kembali ke markas. Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu" ucap Hanji.

"Bukan hanya anda yang akan bertanya, Buntaichou. Bocah Jeager itu juga sepertinya akan bertanya banyak hal padaku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan penasarannya di persidangan saat aku bilang kalau aku dari masa depan" kata Elica.

"Tch... Bocah itu benar-benar punya rasa ingin tau yang besar" kata Levi.

"Aku duluan yang harus bertanya" kata Hanji.

"Elica, aku yakin kau lega tidak jadi diintrogasi oleh orang gila seperti dia kan?" tanya Levi.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang seperti mereka. Aku tidak akan membunuh Elica. Hei, boleh aku pegang tanganmu? Waktu Levi menangkapmu, dia memegangmu. Aku ingin tau rasanya memegang shinigami itu bagaimana" pinta Hanji.

"Boleh saja" Elica mengulurkan tangannya. Hanji pun memegang tangannya. Kemudian dia kaget.

"Elica, kau transparan?!" ia shock.

"Hahahahaha... bukan begitu, Buntaichou. Shinigami memang transparan. Tapi, kami transparan hanya ketika kami memakai baju shinigami saja" kata Elica.

"Eh? Lalu saat Levi menangkapmu, kenapa kau tidak transparan? Lalu, saat Erwin bersalaman denganmu tadi, kenapa kau tidak transparan?" tanya Hanji antusias.

"Heichou, anda bisa merasakan sesuatu saat menangkapku?" tanya Elica.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau tidak seberat kelihatannya" jawab Levi.

"Begitulah. Kalau bukan transparan, berat kami para shinigami akan lebih ringan daripada biasanya" kata Elica.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Akhirnya fic Shingeki no Kyoujin-ku yang pertama selesai. Um... Mungkin ini terlalu panjang untuk jadi pembuka. Tapi, saya ngetik-nya terlalu antusias sampe akhirnya sepanjang ini. Ehehehe... Jangan flame ya... Saya gk siap terima flame. Tapi, mungkin pembaca gak keberatan meninggalkan review, kritik dan saran. Semoga penonton suka dengan cerita yang saya buat. Bila ada kesalahan yang kurang berkenan di hati mohon dimaafkan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik untuk chapter dua nanti. Terima kasih... Sampai jumpa di chapter 2. Saya akan berusaha update kilat juga  
**


	2. Survey Corps Special Operation Squad

**Minna, kita ketemu lagi di chapter 2. Saya update fic ini secepat yang saya bisa. Hehehe... Semoga chapter 1 cerita saya memuaskan kalian. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review atau pun baca chapter 1. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk chapter 2. Dan mungkin cerita ini bakal nyampur-nyampur antara modern ama kuno. Juga ada lagunya dikit (gak yakin dikit atau ngak). Ok, nikmati ceritanya. Hehehe... Semoga pembaca puas dengan chapter 2-nya. Saya harap ada yang review cerita ini lagi.**

**Di chapter ini, saya mengambil sedikit adegan episode 15 Shingeki no Kyoujin. Lalu sisanya bakal melenceng. Mulai dari chapter ini bakal ada lagu. Fungsinya buat menghibur aja. Saya akan ambil lagu yang artinya gak jauh beda dari alur cerita Shingeki no Kyoujin atau yang artinya berhubungan ama kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan karakter. Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi bikin fic ini dari episode 14 ama 15. Makanya saya buat dengan ngambil beberapa adegan 2 episode itu.**

**Summary: Elica diserahkan kepada pasukan Survey Corps. Dia akan membuktikan perkataannya tentang membantu umat manusia. Membunuh semua titan di dunia ini dengan menjalankan misi keluar dinding. Sebelum itu, ia perlu terbiasa dengan pasukan Survey Corps. Contohnya menjalankan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Levi. RnR please...**

**Title: Lifesaver From Future**

**Chapter: 2**

**Rate: T sedikit K  
**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama-sensei. Kecuali juga plot yang berubah dan percakapan yang berubah. Lagu Calendar Girl milik Star Anis (Waka, Fuuri, Sunao)  
**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin), typo (mungkin), kata-kata yang belum sempurna, plot yang kurang bagus, mengandung beberapa kata-kata ambigu, dan lain-lain.**

**Pair: Levi x OC**

* * *

Kalian pernah bertanya sebenarnya berapa markas pasukan Survey Corps? Ada yang menjawab 1. Ada juga yang menjawab 2. Yup, jawaban yang benar adalah 2. Tapi, markas yang mereka datangi sekarang bukan markas pasukan Survey Corps yang sekarang. Tapi markas pasukan Survey Corps yang lama. Markas itu tidak lebih dari istana tua yang direnovasi. Bentuknya memang terlihat sangat menawan. Namun lokasinya jauh dari dinding dan semua sungai yang ada. Dan hal tersebut membuat bangunan ini sangat tidak berguna bagi pasukan Survey Corps. Mungkin karena itu gedung ini jadi tidak terpakai lagi. Tapi kini, para pasukan Survey Corps sedang menuju ke sana dengan menaiki kuda masing-masing.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata kita memakai tempat ini untuk tempat persembunyianmu?" Auruo mengoceh sementara Elica melihat ke sekeliling. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Levi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan normalnya. Tampang datar sekaligus menyebalkan dan minta dihajar. Author berat mengakui kalau tampang Levi memang seperti itu. Oke, lupakan yang tadi. Tidak mau berlama-lama memandang wajah Levi, Elica segera kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Jangan sok kau, anak baru" Auruo kini berkuda di dekat kuda yang sedang Elica tunggangi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Elica tidak mengerti. Ya, sejak awal dia tidak mendengar ocehan Auruo.

"Aku tidak peduli kau membantu pasukan Survey Corps atau tidak. Tapi kami tidak bisa mengizinkan Levi-heichou mengasuh-" lidah Auruo tergigit karena kudanya salah menginjak. Elica pun tertawa.

"Ahahahaha... Kalian menarik sekali. Merupakan pilihan yang benar aku datang ke sini. Hahahahaha..." tawanya.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di markas lama pasukan Survey Corps. Begitu sampai, semuanya turun dari kudanya lalu menikmati pemandangan sebentar. Sudah lama mereka tidak ke sini. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan sebentar. Tapi ada juga yang sibuk sendiri seperti Elica yang sedang diajak ngobrol oleh Eren yang penasaran dengan dunia luar dan masa depan, juga Petra yang menceramahi Auruo.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau mengoceh sambil menunggangi kudamu" omel Petra.

"Kesan pertama itu hal yang paling penting. Anak baru itu langsung ketakutan" kata Auruo.

"Apanya yang takut? Dia akhirnya menertawaimu karena kebodohanmu. Kau berharap sekali shinigami akan takut pada kita yang manusia" kata Petra.

"Tapi tetap saja semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana" ucap Auruo.

"Nee, gaya bicaramu tidak pernah seperti tadi. Kau mencoba meniru-niru gayanya Levi-heichou ya? Aku sarankan kau berhenti melakukannya. Kalian berdua itu 100% berbeda tapi tetap saja-" perkataan Petra dipotong.

"Heh... Kau itu selalu mencerewetiku ya, Petra? Kau itu cocok lho jadi istriku" kata Auruo yang sukses membuat Author terbatuk-batuk. #abaikan yang itu.

"Semoga kau mati kehabisan darah karena menggigit lidahmu sendiri. Kau juga sok berkoar-koar tentang berapa banyak titan yang sudah kau bunuh. Jumlah titan yang anak baru itu bunuh juga hampir menyaingimu. Aku terkejut kau masih bisa bangga dengan jumlah titan yang kau bunuh" ucap Petra.

"Memangnya kenapa? Setidaknya jumlah titan yang anak itu bunuh tidak melebihi jumlah titan yang aku bunuh. Lagipula, aku juga berkoar-koar tentang kalian" kata Auruo.

Elica yang dari tadi sedang menceritakan tentang dunia luar kepada Eren langsung berhenti lalu menatap Auruo dan Petra. Juga Gunther dan Erd yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar markas. Eren yang penasaran langsung mengikuti arah tatapan Elica. Ia langsung mengerti lalu mengenalkan anggota Squad Levi pada Elica satu per satu.

"Mereka itu anggota Regu Operasi Khusus di pasukan Survey Corps. Secara umum dikenal dengan sebutan Squad Levi" kata Eren.

"Kau menyedihkan!" omel Petra pada Auruo. "Perempuan yang di sana, namanya Petra Ral. Membunuh 10 titan sendirian. Membunuh 46 titan secara berkelompok. Laki-laki yang sedang berdebat dengannya, Namanya Auruo Bossard. Membunuh 39 titan sendirian. Membunuh 9 titan secara berkelompok. Mereka itu elite dari elite. Lalu laki-laki berambut pirang di sana, namanya Erd Gin. Membunuh 14 titan sendiri. Membunuh 32 titan secara berkelompok. Laki-laki di sebelah Erd-san, namanya Gunther Schultz. Membunuh 7 titan sendiri. Membunuh 40 titan secara berkelompok. Mereka adalah jajaran orang-orang teratas dalam pasukan Survey Corps, orang-orang pilihan Levi-heichou" Eren menjelaskan.

"Hee... Mereka orang-orang yang cukup menarik" gumam Elica.

"Gedungnya sampai terselimuti lumut. Parah sekali. Gedung itu sudah tidak terpakai dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Di dalam, kemungkinan lautan debu sudah menanti kita" kata Erd.

"Itu benar-benar masalah yang serius. Kita harus segera membersihkannya" ucap Levi yang berada di belakang Erd dan Gunther. Sisi **Clean Freak** Levi sudah muncul.

"Uh-oh... Sepertinya akan ada tugas bersih-bersih dari Levi-heichou" gumam Eren.

"He? Tugas bersih-bersih? Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku sering bersih-bersih di masa depan" Elica melepas jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan milik pasukan Survey Corps yang dipinjamkan Levi padanya. Memperlihatkan belt yang selalu digunakan oleh semua anggota militer, kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang, juga celana panjang berwarna putih dan boots coklat. Ia lalu menggulung lengan kemeja abu-abunya sampai di atas siku. "Yosh, ayo bersih-bersih" ucapnya bersemangat.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

Kegiatan bersih-bersih markas sedang berlangsung. Levi terlihat sedang membuka jendela di sebuah ruangan. Petra sedang menyapu. Auruo sedang memasang lilin di tempat lampu. Erd dan Gunther sedang bergelantungan dengan 3D Manuver Gear mereka membersihkan jendela dari luar markas. Dan yang paling menikmati tugas bersih-bersih itu adalah Elica. Ia segera menghampiri Levi yang sedang membersihkan jendela sebuah kamar.

"Heichou, kami sudah selesai membersihkan lantai atas. Ada lagi yang bisa aku kerjakan?" tanya Elica. Levi yang sedang membersihkan jendela langsung menatapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidur di mana nanti?" tanya Elica.

"Di kamar ini" jawabnya datar.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa melihat keluar dari sini. Pemandangannya di malam hari pasti sangat indah" Elica langsung melihat keluar tapi gagal karena Levi menarik kerah kemeja abu-abunya dari belakang. "Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal. Jangan buat pergerakan yang macam-macam tanpa perintah dari kami" suruh Levi.

"Ok, kau bisa percaya padaku, Heichou" Elica tersenyum.

"Aku akan melihat-lihat ruangan yang lain. Kau di ruangan ini, Elica" suruhnya lagi.

"Baik~" jawab Elica. Setelah Levi pergi, ia langsung melihat keluar. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut. Kecewa karena Levi belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Kau terlihat kecewa, Elica" Petra masuk ke ruangan itu.

"He?" Elica terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Ah, aku akan memanggilmu Elica. Levi-heichou juga melakukan hal yang sama. Begini, kata-katanya itu adalah perintah" kata Petra.

"Iya.. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi memang wajahku tampak kecewa?" tanya Elica.

"Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang mengagetkan. Dia tak tampak seperti sosok pahlawan yang sempurna dan tak terkalahkan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang kan? Sosok Levi-heichou yang sebenarnya itu ternyata bertubuh pendek, bertempramen, kejam, dan susah diajak bicara" kata Petra.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku heran kenapa dia begitu curiga kalau aku akan bertindak yang macam-macam ketika dia sedang mengawasiku. Kenapa dia bisa patuh dengan keputusan para petinggi? Menurutku, wajah seperti Levi-heichou bukanlah wajah orang yang akan mematuhi peraturan" kata Elica.

"Memang kau pikir, kalau dia kuat dan wajahnya seperti itu, lalu dia tidak peduli soal pangkat atau rangkai komando?" tanya Petra.

"Iya juga sih. Aku pikir dia tidak sudi mengikuti perintah siapa pun" gumam Elica.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tau detailnya, tapi aku dengar memang aslinya dia sudah seperti itu. Sebelum bergabung dengan pasukan Survey Corps, dia adalah penjahat yang terkenal di kalangan dunia bawah tanah" kata Petra. 'Ternyata bukan hanya pasukannya saja yang menarik. Ketuanya juga menarik' batin Elica.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?" tanya Elica penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti apa yang terjadi. Dulu dia dimasukkan ke dalam pasukan Survey Corps di bawah pimpinan Erwin-danchou" ucap Petra.

"Danchou itu?" tanya Elica.

"Hei, Elica!" Levi sudah kembali. Petra langsung berpura-pura menyapu.

"I-Iya?" Elica menjawab panggilan Levi. 'Jangan-jangan dia menguping?' batin Elica panik.

"Percuma. Sapu semuanya" sepertinya Levi terlihat marah.

.

.

**Livesafer From Future**

.

.

"Jadi, dalam 30 hari ke depan, kita akan pergi ke luar dinding untuk membangun benteng pertahanan untuk rantai suplai? Di tambah lagi, nantinya akan ada para pemula bersama kita" ujar Mike. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Erwin sekarang.

"Itupun kalau ada yang mendaftar" Erwin menanggapi kata-kata Mike sambil menggaris sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas rencana.

"Menurutku, ini sangat terburu-buru" kata Mike.

"Posisi Elica saat ini sifatnya masih sementara. Kita harus bertindak cepat dan halus untuk membuktikan bahwa dia berguna. Kalau tidak, cepat atau lambat, Kepolisian yang akan bertindak-" perkataan Erwin dipotong.

"Tak bisakah kau lepas topeng itu setidaknya untukku, Erwin?" tanya Mike. Erwin menatap Mike. Yang ditatap hanya membuang muka. Erwin tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar hebat kalau urusan mencium hal-hal seperti ini, Mike" kata Erwin.

"Sayangnya kau tidak punya bau seperti itu" kata Mike.

"Aku berani taruhan kau akan menciumnya nanti" ucap Erwin.

Hari sudah malam. Sementara itu, kita lihat Squad Levi. Mereka termasuk Elica sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Eren kembali mengobrol dengan Elica. Dan obrolan itu berhenti ketika Levi bilang bahwa diskusi akan segera dimulai. Erd yang membuka diskusi tersebut. Sepertinya diskusi tentang misi ke luar dinding. Elica berusaha menyimak dengan baik.

"Kita akan diperintahkan untuk bersiap-siap selama beberapa hari lagi. Tapi ku dengar kita akan melakukan ekspedisi diluar tugas resmi dalam skala besar. Dan selain itu kita juga menyertakan para kandidat baru dalam tugas itu" kata Erd.

"Benar begitu, Erd? Tidak lama lagi kan? Meski aku akui mereka mengatasi serangan titan terakhir kemarin dengan cukup baik" kata Gunther.

"Tapi ku dengar, para pencuci baju sampai kewalahan mencuci celana mereka untuk membersihkan ompolan" kata Auruo sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Benar begitu, heichou?" tanya Petra.

"Aku tidak disertakan dalam perencanaan kita kali ini. Cuma Erwin. Dia nampaknya memperhitungkan soal kemungkinan beragamnya masalah yang muncul" kata Levi datar.

"Memang benar kita saat ini berada dalam situasi yang belum pernah kita alami. Di satu sisi kita sudah kehilangan rute perjalanan menuju dinding Maria yang sudah kita bangun dengan susah payah. Tapi di sisi lainnya, kita mendapat setitik cahaya harapan yang tak terduga" Erd menatap Elica.

"Eh?" Elica sedikit terkejut. Semua ikut memandangnya. Tak terkecuali Levi. Elica cuma menunduk. Menyembunyikan senyum kecil bahagianya.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih susah untuk mempercayainya. Kau membantu pasukan Survey Corps, apa kau punya maksud tertentu?" tanya Erd.

"Tidak juga. Menuai jiwa memang tugas shinigami. Tapi kami juga bertugas membantu manusia. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan. Kami membantu kalian tanpa pamrih. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kalian para manusia belum pernah berurusan dengan para shinigami sebelumnya. Jadi, kami ke sini bukan untuk balas dendam" kata Elica.

"Kalian juga tau soal ini. Kita tak mendapat informasi baru lainnya dari dia selain yang sudah tertulis pada laporan. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau menyerah. Sifat penasarannya itu bisa membunuhmu, Elica" kata Levi.

"Dia?" tanya Elica tidak mengerti.

"Uwaah..." mereka mendengar suara Hanji yang berada di luar. Petra segera membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, saudara-saudara dari unit Levi. Apa kalian sudah merasa nyaman di istana ini?" tanya Hanji.

"Tumben kau lebih awal" kata Levi.

"Mana bisa aku lama-lama menunggu sekarang?" Hanji menghampiri Elica.

"Hanji-buntaichou?" gumam Elica.

"Maaf sudah menunggu, Elica. Aku diberikan tanggung jawab untuk meneliti 2 titan yang kami tangkap hidup-hidup di kota waktu itu. Aku minta kau membantuku dalam eksperimen besok. Aku datang kemari untuk meminta izin" kata Hanji.

"Eksperimen? Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Elica.

"Apa lagi kau bukan mempelajari titan itu lebih dalam? Aku akan menjelaskan semua detail tentang titan yang aku tau kepadamu. Lalu kita bisa buat hipotesa bersama dan kita bisa saja mengetahui rahasia titan seperti yang kau katakan itu" kata Hanji penuh antusias.

"Uh... Aku mau saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri untuk ini. Soalnya aku sendiri tidak punya wewenang untuk itu" kata Elica.

"Levi, memangnya Elica ditugaskan apa besok?" tanya Hanji.

"Aku berencana menyuruhnya bersih-bersih dan memberinya 'latihan' besok" jawab Levi.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!" Hanji memegang tangan Elica. Seperti waktu itu. Tangan Elica transparan dan membuat anggota Squad Levi kaget.

"Elica, kau transparan?!" tanya Erd.

"Apa kau hantu?" tanya Eren polos.

"Apa kau akan segera menghilang?" tanya Petra.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menghilang dulu, anak baru. Selesaikan dulu tugasmu baru kau boleh menghilang" ucap Auruo.

"Shinigami bisa seperti itu ya?" tanya Gunther. Hanji sih sudah terbiasa. Elica tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Ahahahahahaha... Kalian semua lucu sekali... Hahahahaha... Aku tidak tahan... Hahahaha...- **Ittai~**" tawa Elica terhenti karena Levi memukul kepalanya. "Ugh... Shinigami memang transparan kalau di tempat yang sedikit gelap seperti di ruangan ini. Jadi kalian jangan heran. Aku tidak akan menghilang kok. Tenang saja" kata Elica.

"Aku berharap padamu besok, Elica" ucap Hanji.

"Baik. Serahkan saja padaku" kata Elica semangat. "Tapi sebenarnya eksperimen seperti apa yang dilakukan pada titan itu?" tanya Elica penasaran.

"Oi, hentikan. Jangan tanyai dia" suruh Auruo pelan.

"Ah, sudah ku duga. Ekspresimu barusan kau terlihat ingin tau" ucap Hanji. Sisi **Titan-freak **Hanji sudah keluar rupanya.

Levi bangkit lalu keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh anak buahnya. Menyisakan Elica dan Hanji di ruangan itu. Hanji mulai menjelaskan penelitiannya terhadap 2 titan itu selama ini. Elica terlihat menyimak dengan serius. Dalam kepalanya mulai tersusun beberapa hipotesa tentang titan. Sepertinya Elica mulai mendapat sesuatu yang baru dari yang selama ini ia tau. Dan ia mendapat beberapa ide gila untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Mungkin ia akan coba mendiskusikannya dengan Hanji. Atau mungkin Levi? Atau langsung diskusi dengan Erwin. Rasanya pilihan paling tepat jatuh di antara Hanji dan Erwin. Levi sudah pasti akan menolak ide gila-nya itu.

"Buntaichou, apa Survey Corps pernah melakukan ekspedisi saat malam hari? Atau saat cuaca sedang buruk? Jika sumber energi titan adalah matahari, berarti beberapa titan akan kurang aktif di malam hari. Dan mungkin aktifitas titan akan terhambat kalau cuaca sedang buruk. Kalau kita menyerang di 2 keadaan tersebut, mungkin saja kita bisa mengalahkan mereka. Juga, mungkin anda bisa melaporkan kemajuan dari eksperimen anda. Aku rasa itu akan berguna kalau aku mempelajari mereka di eksperimen yang akan datang" ucap Elica antusias.

"Hm... Malam hari dan cuaca sedang buruk ya... Sepertinya tidak pernah. Tapi, bisa saja dicoba. Lalu, di eksperimen sebelumnya, aku memang melewat beberapa hal kecil di rangkumanku. Kalau begitu, akan aku informasikan semuanya sekarang. Dan mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang agak lama" kata Hanji.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahan tidak tidur semalaman" kata Elica sambil tersenyum.

"Saat pertama kami menangkap titan, aku membuat 1 hipotesa..." Hanji mulai menjelaskan. Elica menanggapi dengan serius.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah pagi. Levi hendak menuju ruang makan. Ia belum melihat Elica keluar dari ruang makan sejak kemarin. Levi yakin ia sudah tertidur karena mendengar penjelasan Hanji yang panjang lebarnya bukan main kalau sudah menyangkut titan. Begitu sampai, Levi masuk dan dia kaget. Elica masih terjaga dan masih bisa menanggapi penjelasan Hanji dengan baik. Selama ini, belum ada satu orang pun yang tahan mendengar penjelasan Hanji kecuali Erwin dan dia. Ia takjub dengan Elica. Sepertinya niat Elica untuk membantu Survey Corps memang kuat. Terbukti dari hipotesa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kita lakukan ekspedisi di malam hari kapan-kapan. Kami para shinigami aktif di malam hari sementara titan kurang aktif di malam hari dan kami bisa dengan mudah membunuh titan-titan itu" kata Elica.

"Yosh, aku akan coba menyampaikan hal ini pada Erwin. Huwwah... aku tidak sabar" Hanji langsung pergi menuju kantor Erwin.

Levi menatap horror shinigami yang duduk tak jauh di depannya. Elica yang merasa ditatap menengok ke pintu masuk dan ia sedikit terkejut lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Tak lupa ia memberi hormat. Levi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil lalu menghampirinya. Elica adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membuat Hanji menghentikan penjelasannya setelah Levi. Yah, walau metode yang mereka pakai berbeda. Kalau Levi langsung blak-blakan menyuruh Hanji berhenti, Elica malah menanggapi penjelasan Hanji sampai pembicaraan itu selesai.

"Sihir apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya Levi.

"Sihir? Khuhuhu... Aku tidak memakai sihir, Heichou. Shinigami bukan penyihir" jawab Elica.

"Cepat pakai jubahmu dan ikut aku. Kita ke tempat eksperimen Hanji" suruh Levi.

"Hee... Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi ke tempat itu. Ada apa tiba-tiba?" tanya Elica.

"Ikut saja" Levi keluar. Elica mengikutinya. Setelah Elica memakai jubahnya, ia menaiki kudanya lalu mengikuti anggota Survey Corps yang lain untuk menuju ke tempat eksperimen Hanji.

Begitu sampai, Elica turun dari kudanya. Begitu juga yang lain. Hanji sudah ada di sana. Elica melihat sekeliling. Penjaga dari pasukan gerbang ada di sana. Dan yang terpenting 2 titan berukuran masing-masing 4 meter dan 7 meter terikat dan terpaku di sana. Elica segera menghampiri Hanji yang terlihat sedang mencoba melakukan komunikasi dengan 2 titan itu. Elica harus mengatakannya. Kalau tidak, Hanji bisa menjerit histeris keesokan harinya. Dan Elica tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Buntaichou, aku sarankan kau tingkatkan penjagaan pada 2 sampel eksperimenmu ini. Kami bisa sedikit melihat masa depan. Dan aku melihat kalau 2 sampel-mu ini akan terbunuh besok pagi" kata Elica pelan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan minta penjaga berjaga ketat di sini nanti malam" Hanji menghampiri asistennya yang kalau tidak salah namanya Moblit.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka memulai eksperimen. Elica terlihat melakukan beberapa percobaan bersama Hanji. Dan eksperimen itu berlangsung sampai sore. Anggota squad Levi tercengang. Setelah semalaman mendengar penjelasan Hanji, Elica masih bisa melakukan eksperimen bersamanya sampai sore. Elica benar-benar hebat. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran anggota Squad Levi. Dan eksperimen pun selesai setelah Elica berkata bahwa ia akan mencari eksperimen lain untuk titan-titan ini dan meminta eksperimen hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja.

"Ah... Eksperimen titan memang cukup menarik. Tidak seperti masa depan yang eksperimennya cukup membosankan" kata Elica sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Levi.

"Yup. Sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu sampai eksperimen berikutnya" kata Elica.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

**POV Elica**

Namaku Arleigh Elica. Warna rambutku hijau tua. Warna mataku hijau seperti warna rambutku. Statusku: Shinigami, juga Prajurit Survey Corps. Tinggiku 153 cm. Hampir setinggi Levi-heichou. Beratku 50 kg. Aku datang dari masa depan untuk membantu umat manusia memperoleh kebebasannya dengan cara membasmi seluruh titan yang ada di dunia ini. Dalam 29 hari ke depan, aku bersama pasukan Survey Corps akan menjalankan misi ke luar dinding untuk membuktikan dedikasiku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku perlu terbiasa dulu dengan pasukan Survey Corps. Tentu saja mereka juga harus terbiasa denganku. Contoh seperti yang satu ini.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Elica? Heichou pendek itu tidak akan marah kan?" tanya perempuan berambut merah di sebelah kiriku, Alva Amery.

"Lagipula, nanti kau bisa di beri banyak pertanyaan oleh bocah Jeager dan Titan freak itu" ujar perempuan berambut biru muda di belakangku, Brune Charles.

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka menjelaskan masa depan pada mereka" aku sedang mengatur alat musik yang ada di tanganku.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau lagu ini akan membangunkan mereka? Normalnya, manusia selalu bangun pukul 5 di pagi hari. Sementara ini baru jam 04.45" kata perempuan berambut pink di sebelah kananku, Clarimond Cort.

"Hah... Aku ingin cepat kembali keluar dinding dan membantai titan-titan itu" gumam perempuan berambut ungu di sebelah Clarimond, namanya Elsie Ghislain.

"Ya. Kalian boleh kembali setelah membantuku membangunkan mereka" kataku.

Tebak apa yang akan kami lakukan. Yup, kami akan menyanyi untuk membuat mereka bangun. Alva bermain bass. Aku menyanyi sambil bermain gitar, Brune bermain drum. Clarimond bermain bass juga. Elsie akan memainkan keyboard. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dari mana alat musik ini berasal. Aku meminta mereka membawanya dari masa depan. Aku berencana mengenalkan masa depan kepada para pasukan Survey Corps. Jika mereka terbiasa dengan masa depan, maka tugas kami akan jadi lebih mudah.

"Yoshh... Survey Corps, ayo bangun!" kami mulai bermain.

**POV Author**

Yup, di pagi-pagi buta, Elica sudah bangun dan langsung menelepon teman-temannya di masa depan untuk membawa alat musik band kemari. Ia berencana membangunkan anggota Survey Corps sekaligus mengenalkan masa depan pada mereka. Ia yakin Eren dan Hanji akan bahagia karena melihat alat-alat masa depan nanti. Soal lagu, Elica sudah menyiapkannya. Lagu yang ia yakini akan membuat mereka bangun.

* * *

**_'Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday_**  
** Mekutte _calendar girl_, watashi no mainichi**  
** _Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday_**  
** Tsunagatte, _brand-new week'_**

**_(Minggu, Senin, Chu-Chu SelasaSetiap hari aku membalik halaman seperti gadis kalender  
_**

**_Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu_**

**_Kemudian minggu yang baru)  
_**

* * *

Levi yang mendengar suara nyanyian disertai suara musik itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Siapa yang berani berisik di pagi-pagi bolong begini? Ini masih jam 04.45 dan semuanya masih berada di mimpi masing-masing. Kecuali satu orang. Ya, hanya satu orang yang bisa berisik di pagi-pagi seperti ini. Levi segera memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Semuanya terlihat terbangun karena suara nyanyian dan musik itu. Bertanya-tanya dari mana asalnya.

"Heichou, anda juga terbangun?" tanya Eren menghampirinya.

"Siapa yang membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Levi.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar lagu ini. Yang jelas, asalnya dari ruang makan" jawab Eren.

Levi dan anggotanya menuju ke ruang makan. Suara lagu dan musiknya makin lama makin keras. Pertanda asalnya memang dari ruang makan. Begitu sampai, ia pun masuk dan melihat Elica sedang menyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Eren dan yang lainnya menatap dengan kagum penampilan Elica dan teman-temannya. Mereka tidak pernah melihat penampilan seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak lama kemudian Hanji menyusul ke ruang makan dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat alat-alat di depannya.

* * *

_**Nante koto nai mainichi ga, kakegaenai no**_  
_** Otona wa sō iu keredo, imaichi pin to konai yo**_  
_** Calendar mekutte kyō mo, watashirashiku are, maemuki ni**_  
_** Shikai ryōkō, ohayō minna**_

_**(Hari lancar tak tergantikan adalah apa yang orang dewasa katakan**_

_**Tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti  
**_

_**Aku hanya membalik satu halaman lagi di kalender dan menghadap depan sebagai diriku sendiri**_

_**Aku suka apa yang aku lihat  
**_

_**Selamat pagi semuanya!)**_

* * *

Elica mengakhiri lagunya. Semuanya masih sibuk tercengang. Kecuali Levi. Ia menatap Elica dengan tatapan antara marah dan seakan-akan meminta penjelasan tentang ini. Elica yang bisa membaca tatapannya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menyuruh teman-temannya kembali ke masa depan sementara ia mulai membuka suara untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dari lagu, musik, sampai siapa yang punya ide untuk membangunkan Survey Corps dengan cara seperti ini. Cara masa depan.

"Semuanya, selamat pagi. Bagaimana lagunya? Aku sudah tau kalian akan bangun dengan lagu ini. Rencanaku berhasil" kata Elica.

"Lagu apa ini, Elica? Kami tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya" kata Hanji antusias.

"Ini lagu masa depan. Hehehe... Aku berencana membawakan banyak lagu masa depan untuk kalian. Supaya kalian terhibur" ujar Elica.

"Benarkah lagu masa depan sebagus ini? Wah, aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar lebih banyak lagu lagi" kata Eren.

"Lalu, alat-alat di belakangmu itu apa?" tanya Hanji.

"Hm? Ini? Ini alat musik masa depan. Karena alat musik masa depan ini lah, lagu masa depan menjadi lebih bagus daripada musik dulu" jawab Elica.

"Keren... Ajarkan aku cara memainkannya nanti ya" pinta Hanji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baik. Sudah, sebaiknya kalian cepat mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Kalau kalian masih di sini, nanti Heichou bisa mengamuk" suruh Elica.

Yang lain hanya bisa menurut. Kalau sudah menyangkut Levi, mana ada yang berani melawan. Kini hanya ada Levi dan Elica saja di ruang makan. Elica yang baru saja mau menuju dapur langsung ditahan oleh Levi. Elica pun kaget. Levi menatapnya sebentar. Elica hanya membalas tatapan Levi dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia pun terpaku. Ternyata, Levi lumayan keren kalau dilihat dari dekat. Padahal tampangnya begitu menyebalkan kalau dilihat dari jauh. Tapi Elica tidak menyangka kalau Levi akan begitu keren kalau dilihat-

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan linglung seperti itu?" tanya Levi.

"E-Eh? Bukannya heichou yang menatapku duluan?" Elica salah tingkah dan merona tipis.

"Tch. Lupakan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa membuat sarapan?" tanya Levi.

"T-tentu saja. Orang-orang masa depan sangat pandai memasak. Dan aku akan membuat sarapan masa depan untuk kalian. A-Aku yakin kalian akan seperti melayang di surga" Elica segera menuju dapur. Tanpa menyadari kalau sang Heichou tersenyum sangat tipis. Entah karena apa heichou tersenyum tipis.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

"E-Elica, sarapan apa ini?" tanya Hanji. Ia menatap sarapannya penasaran.

"_Rinderwurst. _Sosis yang terbuat dari daging sapi. Aku mencoba mengkombinasikannya dengan roti dan telur. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Untuk minum, aku menyediakan kopi" kata Elica sambil menuangkan kopi ke gelas Levi.

"Mari makan" Semuanya memakan sarapan Elica kecuali Levi.

"Sial! Enak sekali" umpat Erd.

"Masa depan hebat sekali bisa membuat makanan seperti ini" kata Gunther.

"Aku belum pernah makan makanan seenak ini" kata Eren.

"Enak..." gumam Petra. Auruo tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Uwwaah... Ini benar-benar enak sekali..." Hanji melahap sarapannya.

"Benar kan, Heichou? Makanlah" suruh Elica.

Sarapan Levi raib tak berbekas. Elica pun kaget. Sepertinya Levi memakannya selagi ia mendengar komentar yang lain tentang masakannya. Kini, Levi tengah menyesap kopinya. Elica hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Semuanya tengah menikmati masakannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai menambah. Terutama Hanji dan Eren.

"Elica, aku tambah lagi" pinta Hanji.

"B-Baik" Elica baru saja mau menuju dapur. Tapi, ia berhenti karena Levi memanggilnya.

"Elica"

"Y-Ya?" jawab Elica.

"Tambahkan kopiku" suruh Levi.

"B-Baik" Elica melesat menuju dapur.

Selagi Elica berada di dapur, mereka kembali mengobrol. Eren menjelaskan tentang masa depan yang ia ketahui dari Elica ke Hanji. Petra menceramahi Auruo lagi. Erd dan Gunther entah sedang mengobrol tentang apa. Levi sendiri baru saja menghabiskan kopinya. Jujur, dia sedikit terkejut dengan kopi buatan Elica. Pahit dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. Dan itu memberi sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, Elica kembali dengan membawa sepiring _Rinderwurst_ juga sebuah teko yang sepertinya berisi kopi.

"Aku senang anda suka kopi buatanku, heichou" kata Elica sambil menuang kopi ke gelas Levi.

Setelah membawakan makanan Hanji, Elica pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia ingin membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, mungkin Elica akan tidur lagi. Ia cukup lelah tidak tidur semalaman demi mendengar penjelasan Hanji yang panjang lebarnya bukan main. Lalu melakukan eksperimen dari pagi sampai sore. Sekarang ia bangun pagi lagi untuk mengejutkan Survey Corps. Tidur semalam saja tidak cukup untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Elica butuh tidur lebih dari 1 hari. Air dingin mengucur dan mulai membasahi tubuh Elica.

Elica mempercepat mandinya agar ia bisa segera menyentuh kasur empuknya lalu menuju alam mimpi. Setelah mandi, Elica segera memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya. Ia berencana tidur dengan memakai itu. Begitu Elica keluar, harapannya untuk tidur sirna seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Levi ada di kamarnya. Sedang bersandar di dekat pintu. Elica akhirnya membatalkan tidurnya. Semoga saja Levi hanya ingin bicara dan tidak menyuruhnya bersih-bersih. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Jangan harap kau bisa istirahat. Hari ini kita latihan" ucap Levi dingin. Elica membeku sejenak.

'EEEHHH?!' jerit Elica dalam hati.

"S-siapa yang mau istirahat. Aku cuma mandi kok. Aku akan ke lapangan sekarang" Elica segera memakai belt, boots, juga 3D Manuver Gear (sebenarnya Elica tidak mau memakainya. Tapi karena Levi memaksa, apa boleh buat. Heichou satu ini tidak terima penolakan sih). Setelah memakai seragam militer-nya, Elica segera menuju ke lapangan diikuti Levi di belakangnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus menunda tidurku. Aku harap aku masih kuat' batin Elica.

Begitu sampai di lapangan, Elica bisa melihat anggota Squad Levi sudah berkumpul di sana. Sekarang Elica penasaran. Kira-kira latihan apa yang akan Levi berikan pada anggota Squad-nya? Rasa mengantuknya menguap entah ke mana. Elica tidak tau latihan seperti apa yang akan ia dapat nanti. Hanya Levi dan author yang tau. Khekekeke *tawa ala Hiruma Youichi* #plak author ditabok massa. Abaikan itu. Levi memberi komando pada anggota Squad-nya untuk berkumpul.

"Kita sparring hari ini. Elica, kau lawan 5 orang sekaligus" suruh Levi. Elica diam-diam menyeringai.

"Eh? Heichou, itu berlebihan" protes Petra.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menguji fisikku lagi. Hehehe..." Elica menyengir.

Sparring di mulai. Levi memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan. Auruo terlihat menyerang dari bawah. Elica berhasil menghindar dengan bersalto ke belakang. Tapi Erd sudah ada di belakang Elica. Siap dengan tinjunya. Hanya saja, sebelum tinju Erd mengenai Elica, Erd sudah terbanting karena gerakan cepat Elica. Kontan mereka kaget. Erd kalah duluan? Biasanya Erd yang bertahan paling lama. Erd sendiri juga kaget karena dia cepat sekali kalah. Apalagi yang mengalahkannya adalah seorang gadis.

"Teknik bela diri masa depan, Judo" ucap Elica.

"Tch. Jangan sombong kau, anak baru" terjadi adu tinju antara Auruo dan Elica.

Elica berusaha menangkis semua serangan Auruo yang mengarah padanya. Dia tidak mendapat kesempatan menyerang sama sekali. Gunther menyerang kaki Elica untuk menghilangkan keseimbangannya. Tapi, alhasil malah membuat kaki Elica terkilir. Sakit langsung melanda kaki kanannya. Elica berusaha menahan sakitnya lalu fokus melawan Gunther setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Auruo dengan cara yang sama seperti menyingkirkan Erd. Ia sengaja menendang Gunther dengan menggunakan kaki kirinya.

"Petra" Gunther seperti memberi signal. Ia melompat ke samping.

Tendangan Petra sudah menyambut. Elica tidak sempat menghindar hingga akhirnya ia terkena tendangan Petra lalu terpental ke belakang. Ketika ingin bangkit, rasa sakit di kaki-nya tidak tertahankan lagi. Petra segera menghampiri Elica dan memeriksa keadaannya. Setelah itu, Petra langsung menghampiri Levi dan mengatakan kalau Elica terkilir.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

**POV Levi**

Tch. Aku butuh kopi. Ini sudah tengah malam. Bocah-bocah itu pasti sudah ada di alam mimpi masing-masing. Terpaksa aku harus membuat kopi sendiri. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Di sana gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan dari jendela yang menerangi dapur. Aku yang baru mau membuat kopi langsung berhenti karena aku menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam di ruang tamu. Dapur ini memang mengarah ke ruang tamu tapi juga bisa mengarah ke ruang makan. Aku menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa itu.

Sesuatu berwarna hitam itu terbaring di sofa. Orang kah? Siapa yang masih terjaga malam-malam begini? Aku yakin bocah-bocah itu sudah tidur. Begitu melihat apa itu, aku cuma berdecak pelan. Dia sudah di beri kamar, malah tidur di sofa. Aku langsung mengenali rambut nyentriknya. Sedang apa bocah ini tidur di sini? Tch, jangan bilang kalau dia terlalu malas kembali ke kamarnya. Aku hendak membangunkannya. Tapi, dia transparan. Tidak bisa aku sentuh. Tempat ini tidak terang sih. Aku harus menyalakan lampu supaya dia bisa aku sentuh.

"Oi, bocah, bangun" aku menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Ngh... Ini masih malam... Aku masih mau tidur... Aku capek..." gumamnya. Tch, katanya kuat tidak tidur semalaman. Sekarang energimu habis, heh?

"Jangan tidur di sini. Kalau sakit, kau akan merepotkan anggota Survey Corps" kataku.

Bocah itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Dia langsung tersentak lalu otomatis terduduk. Dia juga meringis kesakitan karena kakinya membentur bantal kecil yang ada di sofa. Tch, begitu saja sakit. Aku terkejut bocah lembek sepertimu bisa jadi shinigami dan di tugaskan ke dunia mengerikan ini. Aku cuma berdecak pelan melihat reaksinya. Dia berlebihan sekali. Hening menyelimuti. Akhirnya yang memulai percakapan adalah bocah itu.

"H-Heichou sedang apa di sini? Bukankah kau sudah tidur?" tanya bocah itu, Arleigh Elica.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Aku yakin aku sudah memberimu kamar" balasku.

"Aku terkilir dan aku agak susah berjalan ke kamar dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sini. Hanya untuk semalam. Ah, aku tau. Heichou, aku yakin kau butuh kopi" kata Elica.

Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Jangan-jangan dia membaca pikiranku? Bocah ini melempar sesuatu padaku. Aku menangkapnya lalu melihat apa yang dia lempar padaku. Sebuah kaleng berwarna biru bercampur coklat dengan tulisan yang tidak bisa aku baca sama sekali. Apa ini tulisan masa depan? Tunggu, apa dia mau bilang kalau ini kopi? Bagaimana cara membuka kaleng ini? Aku aku harus memakai pembuka kaleng? Aku menatap bocah ini. Dia hanya tertawa pelan. Hoo... kau menghinaku? Belum pernah kena fabulous kick dari-ku rupanya.

"Kau tinggal buka bagian atasnya, Heichou. Ini kopi masa depan. Mereka menjual kopi dalam bentuk kalengan seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin kopi buatanku lebih enak dari itu" bocah ini percaya diri sekali.

Sesuai apa yang dia katakan. Aku membuka bagian atas kaleng itu lalu meneguknya. Rasanya tidak buruk. Dan aku rasa dia benar. Kopi buatannya lebih enak. Hampir menyaingi Petra. Aku yakin dia tidak membuatkanku kopi karena kakinya yang terkilir itu. Makanya dia memberiku kopi kalengan. Tch... Aku menghabiskan kopi kalengan ini lalu membuang kalengnya ke tempat sampah. Bocah ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia benar-benar membaca pikiranku ya?

"He-Heichou, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku" suruh Elica. Kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang aku lakukan. Aku juga tidak percaya aku melakukan ini padanya. Aku sedang menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku tidak mau anggota Survey Corps menemukanmu tidur di ruang tamu" suruhku.

"He? T-Tapi, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" dia mencari alasan.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau agak kesulitan berjalan" kataku datar.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berjalan, heichou" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Diam saja dan jangan buat aku menjatuhkanmu" aku mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Bocah ini benar-benar langsung diam. Dia takut dijatuhkan rupanya. Begitu sampai, aku menendang pelan pintu kamarnya yang langsung terbuka. Ku lihat bocah ini sudah tidur. Tch, sepertinya aku menguras tenaganya hari ini. Tapi, salahnya juga mendengarkan penjelasan Hanji sampai pagi. Aku membaringkannya di kasur lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Heichou" panggilannya menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang cukup menyebalkan.

"Arigatou" mendengar ucapan itu, aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya keluar dari ruangan bocah nyentrik ini.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Ini cuma perasaanku atau memang chapter 2 ini jadi kurang bagus. Huwwwaa... Minna-san, gomen nasai... Kayaknya saya malah mengecewakan senpai tachi yang udah review dan kasih aku arahan juga readers yang udah baca chapter 1. Honto ni gomen nasai... T-T saya akan mencoba lagi di chapter 3. Please jangan flame saya... Ehm... mungkin chapter 2 ini juga bisa di bilang panjang. Haiya... ini pelampiasan. Stress ama PR SBK yang di kasih sekolah. Susahnya minta ampun. Ah... Saya harap ada yang tidak keberatan meninggalkan review, kritik dan saran sekali lagi. Bila ada kesalahan yang berkenan di hati, mohon dimaafkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3. Mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau chapter 2-nya kurang bagus. Saya masih akan berusaha update kilat juga.**


	3. Survey Corps's Experiment Case

**Minna-san, kita ketemu lagi. Ehehehe... Saya membawa chapter 3. Saya senang ada yang review fic ini. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi. Mohon bantuannya minna-san. Etto, jika ada kesalahan yang saya buat, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Semoga minna-san puas dengan chapter 3 ini. Ehehehe... Saya hanya bisa berharap minna-san mau meninggalkan review, kritik, atau saran di fic ini. Saya akan berusaha mengikuti kritik dan saran yang ditinggalkan. Ok, nikmati ceritanya...  
**

**Hm... di chapter kali ini, saya masih mengambil adegan episode 15 Shingeki no Kyoujin. Ehehehe... Sisanya bakal melenceng. Dan, mungkin saya akan memperpendek chapter kali ini. Saya takut minna-san gak sanggup baca panjang-panjang. Saya akan berusaha update kilat. Tapi saya harus menghadapi UAS dulu. Ini juga minggu stres buat saya. Guru-guru di sekolah saya berubah jadi sadis dengan memberi banyak ulangan. bab ulangannya gak tanggung-tanggung sampe 3 bab. Aduh... Saya jadi curhat. **

**Summary: 2 titan yang ditangkap pasukan Survey Corps terbunuh. Hal itu membuat Hanji histeris. Menurut seorang penjaga yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu, pelaku seorang prajurit dan ia kabur dengan menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear-nya setelah membunuh 2 titan itu. Kepolisian Militer pun ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi, Elica tidak diam saja. Ia diam-diam ikut menyelidiki kasus itu. "Humph... Kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menipu shinigami masa depan seperti aku. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja menunggu hasil penyelidikan Kepolisian Militer?" gumam Elica. RnR please...**

**Titile: Lifesaver From Future**

**Chapter: 3**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama-sensei. Kecuali plot dan percakapan yang berubah juga karakter OC-nya.**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin), Typo (mungkin), kata-kata yang belum sempurna, plot yang kurang bagus, mengandung beberapa kata ambigu sepertinya, dll.**

**Pair: Levi x OC**

* * *

"Apakah Hanji-buntaichou ada di sini? Subjek eksperimennya... Kedua titan tangkapan kita terbunuh" lapor Moblit pada pagi itu.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

Pada pagi-pagi bolong itu, Elica yang sedang tertidur nyenyak pun langsung bangun karena mendengar suara pintu yang terdobrak sangat keras. Aku rasa kalian bisa menebak siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu. Yup... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille atau dipanggil Levi yang menggunakan fabulous kick-nya untuk mendobrak pintu. Ya sebenarnya Levi tidak mau mendobrak pintu. Dia sudah mengetuk dan memanggil si pemilik kamar berulang kali. Tapi si pemilik kamar sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Terpaksa Levi harus mendobrak pintu.

"Uhh... Aku masih mau tidur" Elica menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu gadis bodoh. Cepat bangun dan pakai seragammu. Kita ke tempat penelitian Mata Empat Sialan" Levi berjalan menuju kasur Elica lalu menarik selimut Elica.

"Ahh... Apa yang terjadi? Eksperimen lagi?" Elica terduduk di kasurnya. Mengucek matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu segera menuju ruang ganti.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan" jawab Levi.

Elica merasa ada yang tidak beres. Maka ia mempercepat ganti bajunya lalu segera mengikuti Levi menuju tempat eksperimen Hanji. Tak lupa ia memakai jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan dulu. Begitu sampai, Elica kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. 2 titan yang ditangkap pasukan Survey Corps telah terbunuh. Elica mengumpat dalam hati. Dia belum sempat melakukan eksperimen gila-nya pada 2 titan ini dan 2 titan ini sudah terbunuh lebih dulu. Hanji terlihat histeris meratapi subjek eksperimennya yang sudah menjadi tulang dan sebentar lagi akan menghilang tidak berbekas.

"Sawney! Bean! Ini tidak mungkin sungguhan! Seseorang, katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi!" Teriaknya.

"Subjek eksperimen itu sangat penting. Apa pelakunya prajurit?" tanya Gunther yang kebetulan sedang berbicara dengan Erd dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Elica.

"Ya. Pelakunya masih belum diketahui. Kedua titan itu terbunuh sebelum matahari terbit. Ketika penjaga melihat mereka, mereka kabur dengan menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear mereka" jawab Erd.

"Jadi pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh setidaknya 2 orang?" tanya Gunther.

"Sawney!" Hanji masih histeris.

"Lihatlah. Hanji-buntaichou sampai histeris seperti itu" kata Auruo. Petra yang berada di sebelahnya langsung menyikut pinggang Auruo.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" gumam Elica.

"Ayo pergi. Ini tugas Kepolisian Militer" suruh Levi yang berdiri di sebelah Elica.

"Baik" Elica menatap tempat eksperimen Hanji sekali lagi. Erwin terlihat membisikinya sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana? Menurutmu, siapa musuhnya?" tanya Erwin.

"Kau terlihat ingin tau, Danchou. Aku bisa memberitahumu siapa pelakunya. Tapi akan aku beritahu nanti siang. Sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku di sini sebentar. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Elica.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Levi untuk mengawasimu" kata Erwin lalu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, pihak Kepolisian Militer datang dan menyelidiki kasus ini. Elica juga ikut menyelidiki. Hanya saja, anggota Kepolisian Militer mencegahnya. Membuat Elica mengumpat beberapa kali dalam hati. Ia pun mencari cara lain agar bisa menyelidiki kasus ini dengan menguping pembicaraan anggota Kepolisian Militer. Setelah mendapat cukup info, Elica mulai berpikir. Levi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Bocah ini berlagak seperti detektif. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Levi.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah mengerti. Heichou, ayo kembali. Siang nanti, aku ingin anda berada di kantor Erwin-danchou. Aku akan memberitahu siapa pelaku di balik kejadian ini" pinta Elica.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

Di sini lah Levi berada. Di kantor Erwin seperti yang Elica pinta. Begitu dia masuk tadi, dia tidak menemukan sosok perempuan berambut nyentrik di sana. Yang ada hanya. Erwin dan Hanji di dalam sana. Sepertinya Elica juga memanggil Erwin dan Hanji. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang Levi cari masuk ke ruangan Erwin tanpa mengetuk. Tidak sopan memang. Alhasil, sebuah pukulan pelan dari Levi mendarat di kepalanya. Elica cuma bisa meringis pelan.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya?" tanya Erwin.

"Ya. Sepertinya" jawab Elica.

"Sepertinya? Berarti kau belum tau siapa pelakunya?" tanya Levi.

"Aku menjawab sepertinya bukan berarti aku belum tau siapa pelakunya, Levi-heichou. Aku hanya belum bisa membuktikan kalau dia bersalah. Selama dia tidak bisa dibuktikan bersalah, maka kita tidak bisa sembarangan menuduh" jawab Elica tenang.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau dapat dari hasil penyelidikan Kepolisian Militer" suruh Hanji.

"Tidak ada hasil penyelidikan. Jika titan terbunuh, mereka akan menguap tidak berbekas. Seperti tidak pernah ada. Karena itu, tidak mungkin aku menyelidiki 2 titan itu. Begitu aku sampai tadi, titan itu sudah menjadi tulang. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi menyelidikinya. Sebagai gantinya aku menyelidiki melalui divisi militer" kata Elica.

"Maksudnya?" Hanji tidak mengerti.

"Aku menyelidiki pembunuhnya lewat divisi militer. Saksi mata mengatakan kalau pelaku-nya seorang prajurit. Jadi, aku menyimpulkan pelakunya berasal dari salah satu divisi militer. Bisa saja Survey Corps. Bisa saja Pasukan Gerbang. Bisa saja Kepolisian Militer" jawab Elica.

"Kau juga mencurigai Survey Corps?" tanya Erwin.

"Aku tidak mau dibilang pilih kasih. Ini terpaksa, Danchou" jawab Elica.

"Lanjutkan" suruh Hanji.

"Pertama, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku tidak akan mencurigai Survey Corps walau sebenarnya mereka berpotensi membunuh titan tangkapan sendiri. Kedua, aku sedikit curiga dengan Pasukan Gerbang. Dari penglihatanku, mereka itu bersifat netral. Jadi, mereka bisa berpihak pada siapa saja. Mungkin saja ada yang menghasut Pasukan Gerbang untuk membunuh 2 titan itu. Lagipula, mereka juga ditugaskan menjaga 2 titan yang kalian tangkap kan? Ketiga, aku sangat mencurigai Kepolisian Militer. Mereka memang terlihat sangat tidak bersalah dari luar. Tapi sebenarnya aku yakin mereka yang berpotensial paling besar untuk membunuh titan tangkapan ini. Kalau bukan kepala Kepolisian Militer yang punya ide gila ini, maka aku yakin salah satu anggota Kepolisian Militer yang melakukannya" jelas Elica.

"Kau yakin kau mencurigai Kepolisian Militer bukan karena dendam semata karena sudah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak sopan waktu itu?" tanya Levi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mencampurkan pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi" jawab Elica.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau Kepolisian Militer di balik semua ini? Bukannya kau belum dapat membuktikan kalau mereka bersalah?" tanya Erwin.

"Hah... Kalian sadar kenapa banyak orang yang ingin masuk Kepolisian Militer daripada masuk Pasukan Gerbang atau Survey Corps? Karena hanya ingin selamat. Dan karena alasan itulah Kepolisian Militer adalah tempat paling cocok untuk bersembunyi. Kalian tau alasannya? Karena Kepolisian Militer jarang berhubungan Pasukan Gerbang dan Survey Corps. Mereka jadi terlihat paling tidak bersalah. Jika pelaku memang dari Kepolisian Militer, maka, dia tinggal kabur, bersembunyi dan mengikuti alur yang sudah ada. Yaitu berpura-pura menyelidiki kasus ini seolah-olah dia tidak bersalah. Aku benar kan?" tanya Elica.

'Bocah ini datang dengan pemikiran yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa diremehkan' batin Levi.

Jujur, Levi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Elica jelaskan. Penjelasannya cukup masuk akal walau belum ada bukti. Selain itu, dia cuma menguping pembicaraan Kepolisian Militer. Dari pembicaraan itu, Elica hanya mendapat info tentang akan diadakannya pemeriksaan 3D Manuver Gear yang berlaku bagi semua divisi militer termasuk para kandidat baru dan Kepolisian Militer. Dari info itu saja, sepertinya belum cukup untuk membuat hipotesa seperti yang Elica katakan. Orang-orang masa depan memang hebat.

"Bukankah mereka sudah melakukan pemeriksaan 3D Manuver Gear pada masing-masing? Dan hasilnya Kepolisian Militer lolos" kata Erwin.

"Ckckck... Pelaku cukup pintar untuk tidak menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear-nya sendiri. Dia menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear milik orang lain. Makanya pelaku bisa lolos pemeriksaan. Sayang sekali dia tidak cukup pintar untuk menipu shinigami dari masa depan" kata Elica dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kalau pelaku tidak memakai 3D Manuver Gear miliknya, lalu dia memakai milik siapa?" tanya Hanji.

"Pelaku tidak mungkin memakai milik teman satu divisi-nya. Karena itu akan terlihat mencurigakan. Jawaban terbaiknya adalah, pelaku memakai 3D Manuver Gear milik prajurit yang gugur saat melawan titan" jawab Elica.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau 3D Manuver Gear itu milik para prajurit yang gugur saat melawan titan?" tanya Levi.

"Di masa depan, jika seseorang terbunuh, maka, Kepolisian akan melakukan otopsi pada mayat korban untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara korban tewas. Menurutku, konsepnya sama. Mayat prajurit yang gugur saat perang diserahkan ke Kepolisian Militer. Dan pelaku yang mengurus mayat itu diam-diam mengambil 3D Manuver Gear-nya lalu memakainya untuk membunuh 2 titan tangkapan kita, lalu mengembalikannya lagi pada tempat seharusnya" jawab Elica.

Mereka tercengang sekarang. Elica membuat hipotesa dengan menggabungkan konsep dari masa depan dengan konsep masa lalu. Kalau penjelasan Elica terbukti benar, mereka tinggal membuktikan kalau Kepolisian Militer bersalah. Tapi, bagaimana cara mereka membuktikan kalau Kepolisian Militer bersalah? Mereka sudah lolos pemeriksaan. Jika dilakukan pemeriksaan ulang, hasilnya akan sia-sia. Elica yang bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Soal membuktikan mereka bersalah, biar aku yang urus. Kalian cukup duduk dan melihat saja" kata Elica.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

2 hari setelah kasus pembunuhan 2 titan tangkapan Survey Corps. Pagi itu, pagi yang cerah di divisi Kepolisian Militer. Di sana sangat tenang. Tapi, ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah suara seperti gema terdengar gedung divisi Kepolisian Militer. Tebak ulah siapa itu? Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Elica? Hal yang sama yang ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Survey Corps. Bersuara dulu baru muncul. Nile Dawk yang mendengar itu langsung waspada. Penyusup kah? Kira-kira dari mana asal suara itu?

"Hahahaha... Selamat pagi, saudara-saudara dari Kepolisian Militer. Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian?" tanya Elica.

"Siapa itu? Tunjukkan dirimu, pengecut!" suruh Nile.

"Ckckck... Kasar sekali. Tenang saja. Aku baru mau menunjukkan diri kok" Elica sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Nile.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Mau apa kau ke sini? Aku pikir Survey Corps sudah memenangkanmu. Atau kau mau menyerahkan diri sekarang?" tanya Nile.

"Hah... Kau sama saja dengan Erwin-danchou. Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Tapi, akan aku jawab satu per satu. Sebelum itu, aku harap kau tidak keberatan membiarkan Levi-heichou dan Erwin-danchou masuk" kata Elica. Nile melihat ke jendela. Di luar, terlihat Erwin dan Levi sedang menunggu izin untuk masuk.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

**POV Levi**

Tch. Akhirnya masuk juga. Aku, Erwin, dan bocah itu sedang berada di dalam ruangan kepala Kepolisian Militer. Bocah itu dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di meja kerja yang ada di sana. Cih... orang-orang masa depan tidak punya sopan santun ya? Sekarang dia sedang bicara dengan kepala Kepolisian Militer. Nada bicaranya terdengar arogan. Aku rasa dia tidak sadar. Penjelasannya belum tentu benar kan? Lagipula, dia tidak punya bukti kalau yang bersalah adalah Kepolisian Militer.

"Pertama, aku itu seorang shinigami, Nile-san. Masuk ke sini bukan perkara sulit. Aku ke sini karena ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kata Elica.

"Cepat katakan! Aku sibuk" suruh Nile.

"Hah... Langsung saja ke intinya kalau begitu. Tadinya aku berniat basa-basi dulu. Kalian kan yang membunuh 2 titan tangkapan kami?" tanya Elica.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalian Survey Corps menuduh kami?" tanya Nile tidak terima.

"Aku tidak menuduh kalian. Tapi, aku tau kalian yang melakukannya" kata Elica.

"Jangan fitnah kau! Kami Kepolisian Militer paling tidak terlibat di sini. Kami hanya menyelidiki kasus ini" bantah Nile.

"Tidak. Kalian memang terlihat tidak bersalah. Tapi, aku yakin kalian paling berpotensial membunuh titan tangkapan Survey Corps" kata Elica.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk menuduh kami" suruh Nile.

Bocah itu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku dan Erwin cuma bisa menatap Nile yang tercengang dengan penjelasan Elica. Dia selalu membantah apa yang Elica jelaskan. Dari bantahan itu, 2 hal yang aku dapat. Pertama, dia menyangkal penjelasan bocah itu karena dia memang benar-benar tidak bersalah. Kedua, dia menyangkal penjelasan bocah itu agar tidak ketahuan bersalah. Tapi dari ekspresinya, aku rasa dia menyangkal karena benar-benar tidak bersalah. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa bocah itu masih menekannya dengan semua penjelasannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau cek semua 3D Manuver Gear milik prajurit yang sudah gugur? Aku yakin kau akan menemukan satu 3D Manuver Gear yang tidak lama ini baru saja terpakai" suruh Elica.

Kepala Kepolisian Militer itu langsung setuju. Dia membawa kami menuju ruang penyimpanan 3D Manuver Gear milik prajurit yang sudah gugur. Begitu masuk, Elica langsung melihat-lihat ke sekeliling tempat menyimpan 3D Manuver Gear. Tch, ruangan ini kotor sekali. Tidak pernah dibersihkan. Huh... Kalau ini ruangan milikku, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan ini sampai benar-benar tidak ada debu dan kotoran yang menempel di ruangan ini. Dengan acak, bocah nyentrik itu mengambil sebuah 3D Manuver Gear yang berada di atas sebuah rak.

"Coba kau periksa ini" suruh Elica.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau ini 3D Manuver Gear yang dipakai pelaku?" tanya Nile.

"Kau lupa, Nile-san? Aku seorang shinigami dan aku bisa sedikit melihat masa depan. Dan ini 3D Manuver Gear yang dipakai pelaku" kata Elica sambil menyeringai.

Nile memeriksanya dan ia tercengang tidak percaya. Elica menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Nile langsung keluar dan memanggil seseorang. Sepertinya dia menyuruh orang itu untuk mengumpulkan semuanya. Kami mengikutinya keluar. Bocah ini benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. Tiba-tiba, dia mengeluarkan sebuah toples berisi bubuk putih. Mau apa lagi dia? Barang bukti sudah ditemukan kan? Dia menabur bubuk putih itu di atas 3D Manuver Gear lalu meniupnya pelan. Sebuah lengkungan tipis terbuat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Erwin.

"Kalau kalian pernah melihat cara polisi bekerja, kalian pasti tau. Ini adalah sidik jari pelaku itu. Kalau Nile melihat ini, aku yakin dia bertambah shock. Khuhuhu... Yup, tuan-tuan, tugas kita sudah selesai. Mari kita pulang. Soal ini, biar Kepolisian Militer yang menangani lebih lanjut" kata Elica.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

**POV Author**

"ELICA~ Bagaimana?" Hanji langsung menyambutnya dengan suara super kerasnya.

"Berhasil, buntaichou. Tinggal menunggu pelakunya ketahuan saja" jawab Elica.

"Huwwah... Kau penyelamat, Elica~" Hanji memeluk Elica.

"Nah, aku permisi, buntaichou, heichou, danchou. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku" Elica hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Tidur lagi karena ia belum mendapat cukup tidur. Sayang sekali Levi menghentikannya dengan menarik kerah kemeja Elica.

"Mau ke mana kau? Kita latihan dengan 3D Manuver Gear. Panggil Auruo dan yang lain. Kalau aku memergokimu diam-diam kembali ke kamar, kau tidak akan lolos dariku" ancam Levi.

"EHH?!" Elica tidak terima. Dia belum handal menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear. Dan ini latihan yang paling ia benci. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia menurut.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Akhirnya... Minna-san, crime saya kurang bagus sepertinya. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya berterima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Saya akan berusaha keras. Mungkin saya update lagi bulan Juni setelah liburan karena saya mau fokus pada UAS saya. Banyak pekerjaan yang sudah menanti saya. Gomen nasai minna-san. Ehehehehe... Semoga kalian tidak keberatan meninggalkan review di chapter 3 ini...**


	4. Future That Took You To Past And Trouble

**Hai lgi, Minna-san... Kita bertemu lagi. Iya saya tau kalau saya ngetik pas lagi UAS dan besoknya itu UAS Fisika. Ugh... Saya gatel mau ngetik. Sebelum ide saya ilang. Hikz... Mumpung abis nge-print Inggris sekalian aja buka internet bentar. Di rumah sodara, lumayan ada wi-fi. Laptop saya sedang masuk rumah sakit membuat saya tidak bisa mengetik selama UAS. Ah... Saya jadi curhat. Langsung saja. Nikmati ceritanya. Semoga kalian puas dan mau meninggalkan review lagi.**

**Ah iya, maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya tidak ada lagu. Saya terlalu fokus sama Crime-nya. Saya akan berusaha memasukkan sebuah lagu di sini. Ehehehe... Mulai dari sini, mungkin melenceng. Soal adegan rekruit kandidat baru, entah di chapter ini atau di chapter depan. Ya kita lihat saja.**

**Summary: Elica yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba membaca masa depannya sendiri. Dan masa depannya membuat Elica mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Gelisah dan takut langsung menguasai sebagian dari diri Elica. Dan karena itu Elica jadi aneh. Kemampuannya memakai 3D Manuver Gear menurun dan ia tidak makan selama beberapa hari. RnR please...**

**Title: Lifesaver From Fututre**

**Chapter: 4**

**Rate: T (Saya harap romance-nya muncul di sini)**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama-sensei kecuali plot yang berubah dan karakter OC-nya**

**Warning: OOC (mungkin), typo (mungkin), kata-kata yang belum sempurna, plot yang kurang bagus, mengandung beberapa kata ambigu, dan lain-lain**

**Pair: Levi x OC**

* * *

**POV Elica**

_**"Hyaaa..."**_ mimpi kah? Ah, tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku melihat masa depan. Lebih tepatnya masa depanku. Entah kenapa aku sering sekali melihat masa depanku sekarang.

_**"Kalian sudah bebas sekarang"**_aku bisa melihat diriku tersenyum manis sekali. Bukannya aku percaya diri ya... Memang faktanya begitu.

_**"Dan sekarang kau bisa angkat kakimu dari sini, monster"**_ aku bisa mendengar seseorang berkata begitu. Dan aku terdiam. Kata 'monster' selalu membangkitkan masa laluku yang kelam.

Sekarang aku tidak melihat masa depan lagi. Aku di tarik ke dalam sebuah mimpi. Dan aku bisa melihat diriku sewaktu aku masih kecil. Ya, kalian tau mimpi apa ini. Masa laluku. Di mana aku di perlakukan seperti monster, dijauhi. Mereka punya alasan kenapa mereka memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Mereka takut padaku.

_**"Jangan dekat-dekat, dasar monster. Nanti aku akan melemparimu dengan batu"**_ohh tidak... Aku mohon jangan. Aku paling tidak mau mengingat yang satu ini.

_**"Pergi sana! Ini bukan tempat bermain monster"**_

_**"Monster harus main dengan sesama monster"**_ aku bisa mendengar suara omelan yang lainnya.

Dan mereka mulai melempariku dengan batu. Rasanya sakit. Mereka melemparnya keras sekali sampai dahiku berdarah. Akhirnya aku kabur. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku meminta mereka berhenti tapi mereka tidak mendengarkanku. Lemparan batu itu makin banyak. Aku menangis, menjerit dan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk membuat mereka berhenti melempariku batu. Tapi semua usahaku sia-sia mengingat mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku.

_**"Kau ngomong apa sih, monster? Aku tidak mengerti. Katakan dengan jelas. Kau bisa bahasa Shinigami tidak sih?" **_lemparan-lemparan itu masih saja mengenaiku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"HENTIKAN!" jeritku terbangun dari tidurku. "Mimpi kan?" aku gelisah sekaligus takut. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku lalu meringkuk di tempat tidur.

BRAK!

Pintu di dobrak menampilkan seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm, dengan tampang menyebalkan yang menjadi tampang sehari-harinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi-heichou. Dia bersedekap dada sambil memandangku. Sepertinya aku akan diomeli karena sudah membuat keributan. Dia masuk ke kamarku. Aku baru sadar kalau dia memakai piyama. Rasanya dia jadi keren sekali. Hey, aku baru saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Bocah nyentrik sialan, kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya. Uh-oh... Nadanya sudah terdengar sangat berbahaya. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Umh... 5 pagi?" gumamku sambil menatapnya.

"Tepat sekali dan kau baru saja mengganggu tidurku dan para anggota Survey Corps yang lainnya dengan suara teriakanmu" protes Levi.

"M-Maafkan aku, heichou" aku segera meminta maaf.

"Sebagai hukumannya, berlarilah di lapangan sampai kakimu putus" akhirnya aku kena hukuman heichou tercinta kita. Aku menghela nafas. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Itu bisa menghilangkan rasa gelisah dan takutku.

"Baik" Aku segera bangkit lalu mengganti pakaianku dan segera menuju lapangan.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

**POV Author**

"Elica-san, kau terlihat tidak nafsu makan. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Eren yang duduk di dekat Elica.

"Eh? Ah... Aku baik-baik saja kok, Eren. Ehehehe... Hanya saja, aku sedang tidak mau makan. Kau tenang saja. Shinigami tidak perlu makan setiap hari Kita jarang merasa lapar sih" Elica cepat-cepat memberi penjelasan.

"Lalu? Kau baik-baik saja setelah dihukum Levi-heichou berlari di lapangan sampai kakimu tidak bertenaga begitu?" tanya Armin.

"Tentu saja. Hehehe... Akan butuh lebih dari ini untuk membuatku kehabisan tenaga" jawab Elica sambil tersenyum gugup. "Etto... Aku permisi dulu sebentar" Elica bangkit lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Elica menatap ke sekelilingnya lalu menghela nafas. Ia pun menuju kamar mandi. Dia belum sempat mandi pagi ini dan dia sekarang berkeringat setelah berlari di lapangan selama hampir 1 jam lebih. Bertemu Levi-heichou dalam keadaan berkeringat hanya akan membuat Elica diomeli lagi mengingat Levi adalah seorang Clean Freak dan Elica sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Levi katakan kalau melihatnya dalam keadaan berkeringat. Elica langsung merinding lalu menyalakan shower. Tidak lupa dia melepas pakaiannya dulu.

"Hah... Dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri" gumam Elica.

Selesai mandi, Elica keluar dengan memakai kemeja putih dan celana putih. Ia lalu segera memakai perlengkapannya begitu ia melihat dari jendela kamarnya hampir semua prajurit sudah berada di lapangan. Setelah memakai perlengkapannya, Elica segera berlari tapi dia berhenti di pintu kamarnya. Kalau berlari dari kamar sampai ke lapangan tidak akan sempat. Levi-heichou pasti akan memarahinya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir sebuah ide cemerlang tapi gila untuk sampai di lapangan.

Elica pun melompat dari jendela kamarnya lalu mendarat dengan mulus di darat. Begitu mendarat, Elica menatap sekeliling dan menyadari kalau semua yang ada di sana memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus terpukau. Elica hanya tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri mereka. Ia menghela nafas lega. Levi belum sampai di lapangan. Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa segera menghampiri Elica. Mereka menyerang Elica dengan banyak pertanyaan. Elica tersenyum kecil sekarang. Manusia memang seperti ini.

"Elica, tadi itu gila! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Eren.

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu, Elica. Apa kau melakukan itu gara-gara Heichou pendek itu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendarat dengan mulus? Kau sudah biasa melakukannya?" tanya Armin.

"Ahahaha... Aku melakukan itu supaya tidak telat ke lapangan saja. Kalau telat, aku bisa dimarahi dan dihukum. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Kau lupa aku itu shinigami? Kami sudah biasa terjun dari tempat tinggi. Bukan berarti kami seorang pencuri ya..." jawab Elica.

"Semua, berkumpul!" sebuah suara dingin terdengar membuat prajurit yang ada di sana segera berkumpul. "Hari ini kita latihan 3D Manuver Gear. Bersiaplah kalian. Ingatlah apa yang paling penting dalam latihan ini" ucap Levi.

Dalam beberapa saat, mereka semua sudah meluncur ke tempat objek latihan mereka sudah menunggu. Mereka berebut tarrget latihan untuk melihat siapa yang lebih banyak menebas objek latihan. Dan yang paling payah dalam menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear, sepertinya hanya Elica. Dia belum terbiasa menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear. Ia lebih suka menggunakan pedangnya langsung. Kalau bukan Levi-heichou yang memaksanya, Elica tidak akan mau berlatih 3D Manuver Gear.

"Mati saja kau, monster" Elica mendengar suara seorang prajurit. Ia pun membeku.

'Monster? Dia tidak bermaksud untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kan? Ya, dia pasti memakai kata itu untuk objek latihannya. Ya, pasti begitu' pikir Elica sambil menenangkan diri.

"Bocah, awas di depanmu" suara Levi mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Eh? Huwwaa..." Elica pun menabrak pohon di depannya. "Ugh... Astaga... Kenapa di saat seperti ini..." gumam Elica.

"Ada apa denganmu, bocah? Kenapa kau jadi semakin payah?" tanya Levi sarkastik.

"M-Maafkan aku, heichou" ucap Elica lalu bangkit.

"Fokus. Kalau aku melihat 1 kesalahan lagi darimu, aku akan menyeretmu ke ruanganku" omel Levi.

"B-Baik" Elica kembali melesat dengan 3D Manuver Gear-nya. Menebas objek latihannya bersama yang lain. "Target-nya masih 10 lagi. Ugh... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau bergantung dengan 3D Manuver Gear terus"

Elica melompat dari cabang pohon ke cabang pohon yang lain. Kekuatan shinigami-nya sudah keluar. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah menemukan target berikutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Elica segera menebas kayu berbentuk titan di depannya. "Satu..." Elica melompat lagi. Sebelum menjauh dari targetnya tadi, dia sempat melihat Eren yang mengumpat karena dia telat merebut target latihannya. Eren lalu mengejar Elica sambil memprotes Elica yang curang.

"Elica-san, kau curang. GUnakan 3D Manuver Gear-mu" protes Eren.

"Ihihihi... Tidak mau. Aku lebih nyaman begini" jawab Elica sambil tertawa pelan.

Di depan mereka, berdiri sebuah target. Eren dan Elica memutuskan untuk menebas target itu bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba, sebuah masalah terjadi pada 3D Manuver Gear Eren hingga berhenti bekerja. Eren pun jatuh. Elica yang baru mau menebas targetnya langsung melesat dan menangkap Eren. Akhirnya, mereka mendarat dengan tidak mulus di tanah dengan posisi Elica berada di bawah dan Eren berada di atas.

"Huwwa... Elica-san, kau baik-baik saja? Katakan sesuatu, Elica-san" panggil Eren berulang kali.

"Etto, aku baik-baik saja, Eren. Ehehehehe... Tidak perlu khawatir" kata Elica sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Elica-san. Kau pasti mengalami patah tulang kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Mana yang patah? Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Hanji-san" kata Eren.

"E-Ehh? Ya, aku memang mengalami patah tulang. Tapi, kami para shinigami sembuh lebih cepat dari manusia. 10 menit lagi juga sembuh" kata Elica.

Sadar dengan posisinya dan Eren yang bisa di bilang cukup berbahaya, Elica langsung merona hebat. Ia berharap Eren akan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi, apa yang Elica harapkan mendapatkan respon yang lebih buruk dari itu. Karena, Levi-heichou sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tampangnya yang lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya #author berat mengakui ini. hikz... Eren pun segera bangkit dari posisi-nya lalu melakukan salut pada Corporal-nya. Elica mencoba bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku menyuruh kalian latihan. Bukan berada dalam posisi seperti itu, Jeager, Arleigh" ucap Levi dengan nada rendah yang langsung membuat mereka berdua merinding. Kalau nada bicara Levi sudah seperti itu, mereka berada dalam bahaya.

"Heichou, aku bisa menjelaskan" kata Eren.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan di kantorku, kalian berdua" Levi pun berjalan menuju kantornya. Elica dan Eren mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

**Lifesaver From Future**

.

.

Di sinilah mereka. Di kantor Levi yang super bersih. Terima kasih berkat sisi Clean Freak-nya Levi. Elica sudah pulih sejak tadi yang kontan membuat Eren kaget karena perkataannya benar. Perhatian mereka kembali terarah ke sang pemilik kantor begitu mereka mendengar suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Levi pun duduk dengan kedua kakinya berada di atas meja layaknya bos (A/N: Kyaa...) Eren dan Elica saling memandang sebentar. Karena tidak ada yang buka mulut, akhirnya Levi yang buka mulut duluan.

"Jeager, aku menunggu penjelasanmu" ucapnya.

"B-Baik. Etto... Saat latihan tadi, aku melihat Elica-san tidak memakai 3D Manuver Gear-nya. Tapi dia sudah menebas beberapa target latihan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya lalu menyuruhnya memakai 3D Manuver Gear-nya. Tapi, dia tidak mau. Tiba-tiba, 3D manuver Gear-ku rusak dan aku jatuh. Elica-san segera menangkapku lalu mendarat duluan baru kemudian aku" Eren menjelaskan. Tidak sadar kalau dia juga menceritakan kesalahan Elica yang tidak memakai 3D Manuver Gear.

'EREN! AKU DALAM MASALAH BERKAT KAU!' jerit Elica dalam hati.

"Kau boleh pergi, Jeager. Bersihkan dapur sebelum makan malam" suruh Levi.

"Baik" Eren pun memberi salut lalu keluar. menyisakan Elica.

"Arleigh, kenapa kau tidak memakai 3D Manuver Gear-mu?" tanya Levi. Nadanya kembali rendah. Elica menelan ludah.

"Ehm... Etto... Itu..." Elica kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku... Ya... Kau tau... Ugh... Aku menghemat gas 3D Manuver Gear-ku. Ehehehe..." Elica berbohong.

"Dan kau berharap aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu barusan?" Levi bangkit dari kursinya lalu mendekati Elica.

Elica pun kontan mundur seiring mendekatnya Levi sampai akhirnya Elica terpojok. "Jawab dengan jujur, Arleigh. Kenapa kau tidak memakai 3D Manuver Gear-mu?" tanya Levi. Bagus, Elica terjebak sekarang. "Kalau kau masih tidak mau menjawab, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari kantorku, Arleigh" ucap Levi dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sexy #kyaaa... Elica pun merinding. Ia terdiam sebentar. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan akan menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

"Aku tidak mau bergantung dengan 3D Manuver Gear terus. Aku payah dalam hal ini. Aku tidak akan bisa memakai 3D Manuver Gear sebaik yang lain. Lagipula, aku ini shinigami dari masa depan. Kami sudah latihan sangat lama daripada kalian para manusia. Kami berbeda. Jangan samakan kami dengan manusia. _**Terutama**_** aku**" ucap Elica. Ia pun menghilang. Meninggalkan Levi yang sedikit kebingungan di kantornya.

* * *

**Huwwee... Gomen nasai minna. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi saya tiba-tiba kehabisan ide. Mohon maafkan saya. Hikz hikz hikz... Dan saya tidak bisa memasukkan lagu di sini. Soal rekruit kandidat baru, sepertinya di chapter depan. Soal romance-nya, Argh... gomen nasaii... *sujud-sujud sama reader* saya sedang berpikir romance-nya mau Levi x OC doank ato harus ada slight pair yang lain biar bikin Levi cemburu. Tapi kalo mau ada slight pair-nya, OC-ku tercinta harus PDKT sama squad leader Survey Corps dulu donk? Ya, bisa saya atur sih. Pertanyaan saya cuma satu sekarang. Kalian mau romance-nya Levi x OC ato ada slight pair-nya? Tuliskan di review ya? Trus klo kalian mau slight pair, mau-nya OC-ku sama siapa? Yosh, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... Saya akan berusaha update di pertengahan bulan Juli nanti. Sayonara~  
**


End file.
